He's the Winter Soldier's
by MoonlitePage
Summary: It was the sounds of a fight that first drew him in. The streets had been quiet all day and ordinarily he wouldn't have bothered with a few individuals beating someone up an alleyway, since scuffles between civilians were none of his business. He couldn't say what led him to check it out. What he saw changed everything. stucky preserum steve winter soldier bucky no powers modern au
1. Chapter 1

It was a solid ten minutes after the bullies had left before Steve Rogers was able to stand. The man he had helped was long gone, of course. As much as he wanted even just a "thank you" he couldn't blame the man too much for fleeing. Get caught fighting with the wrong people and the Winter Soldier would execute you then and there. Or worse, HYDRA would come later, snatch you up in the middle of the night, and take you away to do who knows what with you.

Steve groaned, shaking his head to dismiss those kinds of thoughts, as he kept one arm wrapped protectively around his aching ribs. The other hand trailed along the walls, helping Steve keep his balance despite the way the world swayed around him. The walk back to his little apartment was slow. There were a few people about, and some gave him sympathetic looks, but none dared to help him. The risk was too high that HYDRA agents had beat him up and if anyone helped they were fair game too. Steve couldn't blame them, as much as he wished for help as his lungs burned and his fingers shook. They were so weak he could barely use his keys to open his door.

He stumbled when it swung open with his meager weight and he nearly crashed to the floor. The turn to close the door made the whole room twirl and he remained pressed against it until things settled. Even in the warmth of his room he was struggling to breath so Steve stumbled his way over to his inhaler, cursing himself for leaving it on the countertop of his kitchenette's bar. He used it twice then slowly rested his head against the cool counter.

As much as he wanted to remain here he knew he needed to tend to his wounds. Walking down the hall to the bathroom felt like a marathon, but by the time he got there he was able to breathe easier. His med kit was sitting open on the counter from the last time he used it, not three days ago. His shirt was dropped to the floor and he frowned at his reflection.

His ribs were showing and his chest was covered in bruises, both old and new. He could see the bones in his arms well enough he looked almost skeletal, with clear hand-shaped bruises to decorate the skin there. He was paler than before he'd gone out and his right eye was already swelling. There were small cuts littering his skin, but thankfully only a few. They hadn't had many rings on between them. It was easy enough to clean them up and bandage them.

After taking another look at himself he sighed again before he made his way into his bedroom. He was less dizzy now and able to take proper deep breaths. It wasn't until he saw his uniform hanging on the closet door he remembered he still had to go to his weekend job. Getting dressed was slow and he didn't have time to eat before he had to leave.

The outside air was a tiny bit warmer than it had been before but still Steve wrapped his arms around himself for warmth as he walked. He was very near the flower shop when he felt eyes on his back. Keeping his head down he looked around but he saw no one staring at him, well, not in the way that would give him chills. He moved a touch faster, hurrying inside the flower shop and away from the invisible prying eyes.

Once inside he took a deep breath. Since the plants were all bred to be allergenic and asthmatic friendly it didn't bother his lungs to breathe in their scent. The whole room was soothing to him, slightly moist but warm. Today Dr. Erskine had put on nature sounds, like birds chirping, rather than music and it made the whole room feel like an indoor forest. "Dr. Erskine?" Steve called cautiously when he didn't see his friend and employer.

"Be right out!" Came the reply, from the back room. After a few seconds Dr. Erskine stumbled out of the back room, arms full of a box of daffodils. "Hi, Steve. Sorry about that. Can you get started on orders? We've got three coming in half an hour." He requested.

"Sure." Steve quickly grabbed his own green apron and pulled up the orders on the computer. He studied them as he tied the apron on then went to work gathering everything he needed to complete the orders. No one came in and the store was quiet. He had just finished the first order when the phone rang. "Hello. This is Asthmatic Aesthetic. My name is Steve. How can I help you?" He said brightly, fingers hovered over the keyboard.

A painfully loud, angry female voice answered and it took Steve a few moments to decipher what she was saying. "The flowers are wrong and the wedding starts in two hours!"

"I see. Could you give me your name, ma'am?" Steve spoke calmly.

She screeched her name and Steve quickly looked it up. Nothing appeared out of ordinary; the request had been made and filled on time. Sam had taken it out to the venue this morning. "I don't see any issues from here…" Steve began.

"Well your employee brought the wrong flowers and then disappeared so there is an issue!" She interrupted angrily before he could continue.

"Sam disappeared?" Steve questioned. Instantly Dr. Erskine's head snapped towards him.

"You mean that African idiot who brought then took away the wrong flowers?! So now we have none?!" She snapped. Dr. Erskine started gesturing for Steve to give him the phone.

"Excuse me, ma'am, allow me to put you on with the store owner." Steve interrupted her as politely as possible and quickly handed the phone over before she could reply.

"Call Sam." Dr. Erskine whispered, almost mouthed, before he started talking to the customer.

Steve quickly pulled out his cellphone and called Sam. The man answered immediately, but Steve winced at the rush of static that came with. "Sam?" He asked.

"Oh, thank good. Steve. Listen. Somehow the labels on the wedding boxes got mixed so I ended up taking the wrong one. I was on my way back to get the right ones when my car broke down." Sam was hard to understand but Steve got the meaning.

"Sam, are you okay? Where are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine and about halfway between the venue and the store. There's only one road." He answered. Steve saw Dr. Erskine hang up and waited for his boss to speak.

"Where's Sam?" He asked.

"His car broke down on his way back to the store to get the right flowers." Steve said and Dr. Erskine sighed.

"Could you find the right ones, Steve, while I talk to him?" Dr. Erskine asked and Steve nodded. He gave Dr. Erskine his phone and stepped into the back room. In the cooler by the door were two boxes, orders set aside for today's weddings. Steve quickly opened the boxes and, using the tags, quickly identified which box had been mislabeled. He brought it out to Dr. Erskine just as Dr. Erskine was hanging up the phone.

"Here. I'm sorry. I must have mixed up the labels." Steve admitted, a bit embarrassed, but Dr. Erskine just gave him a smile.

"You are one of my best employees, Steve, but you are human. Everyone makes mistakes. At least this is a relatively easy fix. Can you man the store while I go pick up Sam and drop these off?" Dr. Erskine asked and Steve nodded.

"Of course I can." He agreed and Dr. Erskine grabbed his shoulder, giving him a quick squeeze before he grabbed the box from the counter and hurried out the door. Steve watched him go then let out a little breath. He quickly put the computer screen back on his daily order list and got back to working filling them.

He was completely caught up in his work and jumped slightly when the bell on the door rang. "Hi, welcome to Asthmatic Aesthetic. Can I help you at all?" He asked brightly. The man who had entered didn't look particularly pleased to be there as he huffed his way over to the counter.

"I'm here to pick up some flowers." He grumbled.

"Have you already placed an order for them?" Steve asked, keeping a polite smile on his face. It didn't help sooth the man at all.

"Don't know. My girlfriend told me to get them." He grumbled.

"What is her name?" Steve asked politely and the man gave it. Steve quickly looked through todays orders and found one, but it wasn't supposed to be picked up until much later. "For a white iris bouquet?" Steve asked, just to be sure he had the right one.

"I don't know. Just get it for me." He ordered and Steve let out a little breath. He was fairly certain they didn't have any white irises and a quick search through their supply on the computer proved him right.

"I'm afraid I can't fill your order at the moment. We won't have any white irises until our delivery arrives in about an hour and a half. I imagine that it why the pick up time was supposed to be later today." Steve informed him.

The man looked pissed and Steve swallowed, preparing himself for yet another beating. "You can't fill it?" He growled.

Steve shook his head. "Unfortunately not." He said. "If you can come back in a few hours, at 2 or preferably 3 when the original pick up time was, it will be ready." Steve assured him. The man suddenly reached across the counter and grabbed Steve's collar. The blond flinched as he was lifted and dragged partway across the counter, in range of the man's raised fist. Steve didn't cower though; he refused to back down to a bully. Ever.

The man started to throw a punch when a gloved hand came out of nowhere and stopped his first. Both Steve and the angry customer looked at the new arrival. He was dressed in all black; a black hoodie, a black ball cap over shoulder length brown hair, and a black glove on his left hand. Steve couldn't see them but he was willing to bet the man's pants were black too. His eyes had dark marks around them, but whether it was faded or smudged makeup or a lack of sleep Steve couldn't say. But it was the intenseness of his green eyes that really caught Steve's attention; they were fierce yet haunted and a strange contrast to the relative neutrality of the rest of his absolutely stunning face.

"You made the mistake by coming too early. So don't go beating up an innocent employee for it." The man practically growled, his words tinted with an accent though what exactly it was Steve couldn't say. It might have been a mix.

The customer looked ready to argue or object or fight, push back somehow, when his expression slowly became pained as the man in black squeezed his fist. After a long tense moment of silence he ripped his hand free. He stormed out the door and Steve let out a small breath. His feet slid back to the ground and he set his head on the counter. His ribs were throbbing. After taking a moment to compose himself he straightened up, a smile on his face.

The man in black was studying him seriously and Steve felt just a little bit uncomfortable under his scrutiny. It felt like the man knew everything about him in an instant. "Thank you for your help, but you didn't need to do that." Steve said.

"He was going to hurt you." Was all the man offered as a reply and Steve nodded.

"Yes, but if he's part of the wrong crowd you could get in serious trouble." Steve reminded.

The man studied his face for a moment before answering. "The wrong crowd?"

Steve huffed a laugh. "You must be new to town. We've got three major gangs, any number of minor ones, jerks who just beat people up for whatever reason they want, and worst of all the HYDRA agents that rule the territory to worry about. Anger any of them, or even help someone who has, and at best you get a broken window or slashed tires as a warning. At worst you get taken and you won't be coming back." Steve informed him.

Surprisingly the man just laughed, though it did not sound particularly happy. "I can handle myself." He promised and Steve found he wanted to agree.

"Well, based on the way you handled him, I would suppose so. And I do appreciate it. But that doesn't mean HYDRA won't still take you." Steve warned but the man just snorted, like the thought was amusing to him. There was long moment of silence where neither man spoke.

"I'm Bucky. Bucky Barnes." He announced suddenly, offering his right hand. Steve shook it.

"Steve Rogers. Um, I can't offer much, but if you're here for flowers I can give you a bouquet on me. As a thank you." Steve offered, but Bucky shook his head.

"I didn't come in here for flowers." He said.

That caught Steve by surprise and it took him a moment to answer. "Then, why did you come in here?" He asked as politely as he could.

Bucky stepped around the counter suddenly and quickly had Steve trapped between his body and the counter. Steve swallowed, harder than he meant to as his back hit the counter's edge, but Bucky just smiled. "I came in here because of you." He announced, his tone low. He reached out and gently brushed Steve's bruised cheekbone, making the blond wince slightly.

"Because of me?" Steve asked softly and Bucky nodded, moving a half step closer until their bodies were pressed chest to chest. Steve's heart was racing and he felt dangerously close to having an asthma attack. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. But still, he couldn't say he didn't like the warmth coming off Bucky's body nor how protected he felt practically surrounded by the man.

"If you'd really like to thank me, go on a date with me." Bucky requested. His tone was smooth and it was very clear to Steve this wasn't his first time flirting with someone.

"Are you sure? I'm not… I'm not that interesting." He mumbled but Bucky chuckled.

"You're very interesting to me, doll. Give me a chance to get to know you better." Bucky moved just slightly closer still, pushing his knee between Steve's legs until his thigh was pressed against Steve's... Steve let out an embarrassing little yelp that just made Bucky chuckle again. "I promise I won't do anything you don't want on our date, I'll be a perfect gentleman, but I also promise that I will rock your world if you let me take you to bed afterwards."

Steve's panting had gotten worse, the beginnings of an asthma attack wheezing in his chest, but despite everything he nodded. He didn't know what about the mysterious man in black intrigued him enough to say yes, but he was interested and clearly the man was interested in him. There was no harm in seeing where it went.

"I'll pick you up for dinner Tuesday night, at 7. Text me your address." Bucky declared firmly but softly in his ear. He kissed Steve's cheek then, in what felt like a blink, he was by the door to the flower shop. "And don't get too dressed up. It won't be anywhere that fancy." Bucky added before he left.

The door shut with a jingle of the bell and Steve finally took a shuttering deep breath. He had to take a few more before his head stopped feeling fuzzy, but as it did he became aware of the aching hard on in his pants. Slowly he took a seat on the stool and, after taking another breath, he noticed a piece of paper on the counter. On it was a phone number. Steve couldn't help but smile at it. He quickly entered the number into his phone before he turned back to the daily orders list. He had ten minutes to get two bouquets together; thinking about the stunningly handsome man who wanted to take him on a date would have to wait until he was off work.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky had said not to worry about dressing up too much but still; Steve didn't want to be under dressed. He stood before basically his entire closet, which had been spread across his bed. He glanced at the clock. It was almost 7. So he grabbed his phone and called the last person he expected to be asking for fashion advice.

"Steve! What's up?" Tony sounded excited and there was loud music in the background that made him hard to hear.

"Tony, I need your help." Steve said. Almost immediately the music died down.

"Is something wrong?" Tony asked seriously and Steve gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Well, sort of. I have a date in like 20 minutes and don't know what to wear." He admitted and Tony laughed hysterically for almost a minute before he sobered up. Some.

"Well, at least it's only a date. Wait… since when does Steve Rogers have a date? Cause on Saturday you were still depressingly single." Tony questioned in shock.

"Well, I'm still single, but, since Sunday?" Steve offered. "Please focus Tony. I need to get dressed. He'll be here in less than twenty minutes." Steve pleaded.

Tony chuckled. "Okay, okay. What are you guys doing on your date?"

"As far as I know we're just having dinner. He said not to get too dressed up because it won't be anywhere that fancy." Steve informed him.

"Boring! You aren't even going to have sex afterwards? It's been years for you hasn't it?" Tony reminded and Steve blushed. He bit his lip as he debated what to say since technically the answer was 'never'. Tony thankfully continued before he had the chance. "Well, you'll just have to seduce him. Wear your nice black jeans and that blue button up you said was the same shade as that, what was it, 'Starry Night' painting? It's dark blue. Emphasizes your eyes." Tony suggested.

Steve's eyes quickly found the shirt his friend was talking about and he nodded. It was just as good as anything he was considering. "Alright. Thanks, Tony." Steve said seriously.

"You're welcome." Tony replied, also unusually seriously. Of course it didn't last long. "So, how exactly did shy little Steve Rogers get a date without my knowledge?" He sounded like a gossiping girl and Steve couldn't help but chuckle. He put his phone on speaker and set it aside before he started getting dressed.

"Well, Dr. Erskine stepped out to help with a wedding disaster. Sam had delivered the wrong flowers on accident and had his car break down on the way back. Leaving me alone to tend to the shop. A customer came in to pick up an order we couldn't fill because we haven't received our delivery for the day. He got angry and was going to punch me, but some guy in black stopped him. He scared the other man off. We talked a little bit, and he told me his name was Bucky Barnes. And in return for saving me he wanted to go on a date." Steve informed Tony as he got dressed.

"Steve." Something in Tony's voice caught Steve's attention and he picked up his phone. "Something about that feels wrong. I know you think you can take care of yourself, but what if he's HYRDA?" Tony asked.

Steve paused then let out a breath. "Well, I… I don't know. It's not like I'm involved with SHIELD or particularly displeased with HYDRA. Not any more than any other American. So even if he is HYDRA I've done nothing worth being taken or arrested for. I've got nothing to hide." Steve reminded.

"Even if he's not HYRDA he could still be a creep. Listen, I'm not going to tell you not to go, because you deserve to go on a date and maybe find someone who makes you happy. That being said, I am going to be texting you every hour and if two goes by without a response I'll call. If you don't answer I'll come to where you were. Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"I actually don't know." Steve admitted.

"Then text me the address as soon as you do." Tony ordered.

"Yes, sir." Steve replied lightly, but he appreciated Tony's concern. "But thanks. For looking out for me." He added.

"Yeah, yeah. No more sappy stuff. Go get dressed up for your date and try to enjoy yourself tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Tony said.

Steve sighed, shaking his head. "And I'm certainly not going to do anything you would." Steve countered. "I'll keep you up to date on how it goes."

"See you soon, Steve! I expect a full recount once it's over, but please, don't rush to report to me tonight. I'd rather get the juicy details of how good or bad this Bucky Barnes is in bed. Bye!" Tony hung up before Steve could reply. Steve looked at his phone for a moment, then realized it was 6:45. He tossed his phone aside and hurried into the bathroom.

His hair was combed neatly and he was patting his pockets, making sure he had his phone, wallet, keys, and inhaler when someone knocked on the door and he jumped. He took a breath then opened the door. It was Bucky, of course, and he looked good. The dark marks around his eyes were gone, his hair was combed and pulled back (no cap this time), and while he still wore all black it looked nicer. More expensive and better fitting. It suited him and Steve didn't think many people could pull off that look.

His eyes looked Steve up and down and he licked his lip seductively. "You look good." He greeted and Steve blushed.

"Thanks. You look good too." He answered, getting a smile in return. Apparently Bucky wasn't bothered by his embarrassment and offered a box.

"This is for you." He said. Steve stepped closer and took it. It was chocolates. "I would have brought flowers but I figured you see enough of them at work." He explained and Steve chuckled before offering him a smile.

"Thank you very much." He quickly set them down on the counter and noticed Bucky looking around his apartment. The action felt practiced, like he was used to analyzing unfamiliar places quickly. To what end, Steve couldn't say and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. All he could think of was Tony's warning about Bucky potentially being HYDRA.

"Shall we?" Bucky offered his arm almost as soon as Steve had set down the box and turned towards him. Steve quickly joined him outside the door. He locked it then took Bucky's arm.

"Lead the way." Steve declared and Bucky chuckled as he did just that. They walked in silence until they left Steve's apartment building and reached the parking lot. All the usual cars were there, but there was also a new motorcycle parked right near the stairway.

Bucky noticed him looking at it. "I hope you don't mind riding. I almost never use a car." Bucky explained as he led the way over to it.

"Oh, um, I've never…" Steve stumbled and Bucky looked at him.

"You've never ridden?" Bucky offered and Steve nodded. "Don't worry. I'm a good driver." Bucky assured softly before he pulled away from Steve. He picked up a helmet and gave it to Steve. Steve took it and put it on, surprised when it fit because Bucky's head was certainly larger than his. It was when Bucky mounted the bicycle without a helmet that Steve got concerned.

"You don't have a helmet?" He asked and Bucky shook his head.

"I'll be fine, promise. Get on." He encouraged. Steve hesitated for a moment then mounted the bike behind Bucky. "Hold on tight." He ordered as the bike rumbled to life. Almost immediately he took off, leaving the parking lot far faster than Steve thought was safe. But all he could do was cling to Bucky's waist as the man drove them through town.

They wove around cars and Steve was sure they were going faster than the speed limit but Bucky never so much as tensed. As they went Steve felt himself relaxing against Bucky's back, taking comfort from his driver's casually confidence. Finally they reached a restaurant, what appeared to be a family owned bar and grill. Steve had never been and it didn't look super busy, but he was interested.

"You like burgers, I assume?" Bucky asked after parking. Steve quickly got off as he nodded.

"Yes." He agreed and Bucky smiled. He reached out and unclipped Steve's helmet. He didn't even look as he set it aside. Bucky's right hand came up and he ran his fingers through Steve's hair, messing it up. That was when Steve realized the man was only wearing one glove, over his left hand, since the right was the one messing with his hair.

"Combing it back doesn't do you justice." He said with a wink before he offered his arm. Steve accepted it and Bucky was leading them inside before Steve could even fully register what had happened. Bucky was an overwhelming force, Steve was realizing, and more often than not he was getting swept up in the brunet's rhythm. Whether he liked it or not, Steve had yet to decide.

There wasn't a hostess and Bucky led Steve over to a small table in the corner. Bucky pulled out the chair for him, so Steve sat in the offered spot. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the way his back was exposed to basically the whole room but he couldn't bother about it too much, especially with the way Bucky was looking at him as he claimed the seat opposite.

"So, I guess we should order." Steve offered cautiously and Bucky nodded.

"I already know what I want, but take however long you need to decide." Bucky assured and Steve nodded. He looked at the menu; it was only one page, front to back, but had a decent variety of burgers to choose from. "Did you want anything to drink?" Bucky asked.

"Just water." Steve answered and Bucky stood.

"I'll be right back." Bucky assured as he walked over to the counter. Steve took a moment to check his phone and, seeing he had a text from Tony, quickly sent his friend a reply. _So far so good. Here's my location. Talk to you later._ He had just put his phone away when Bucky returned to his seat, setting a glass of water in front of Steve and kept a glass tumbler of something clear for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It was much chillier when they left the restaurant but Steve almost didn't even notice. He had never hit it off with someone as quickly as he had with Bucky. Everything about the evening had been enjoyable, from the food to the drinks (Bucky had managed to convince him to have one shot towards the end of the evening of something that he nearly choked on, but they had both laughed it off) to the conversation. Bucky was sometimes a bit on the quiet side and seemed to like just observing Steve as he talked, but when he conversed back there was no awkwardness.

Steve did notice how cold it was when he realized he was shivering before they had even reached Bucky's bike. He hugged his arms around his torso, trying to keep himself warmer. Bucky draped an arm around his shoulders and tucked Steve into his side. Bucky's warmth radiated even through the leather jacket and almost immediately Steve felt better. "Thanks." He mumbled and Bucky gave him a smile.

"Wouldn't want you getting cold, would we?" Bucky teased and Steve nodded, a smile on his face. Bucky wasn't just warming him on the outside; the arm around his shoulders made Steve felt safe and warm inside too. They went to Bucky's bike and Steve stepped away from him. He was feeling brave so he put on the helmet and settled a seat on the bike before Bucky got on. Steve gave him a cheeky smile as Bucky looked him over from head to toe.

The black clad man stalked forward and placed his hands on either side of Steve's body, helping to hold the bike steady. His arms also served to cage Steve in and Bucky face came very close to his. "I know I promised not to do anything you don't want, but if you keep teasing me like that I might not be able to hold back." He warned seductively.

Steve swallowed, forcing down a flash of arousal that came with Bucky's tone. The man was sure to notice if he became aroused right now and as much as he liked Bucky, Steve didn't want the night to end up in bed. Maybe eventually, maybe even soon, but just not yet. "It's getting late." Steve finally mumbled and Bucky hummed before he pulled back.

"Time to get you home then." Bucky answered and Steve nodded. Bucky finally moved his hands away and easily mounted the bike in front of Steve. This time Steve didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Bucky's waist and he felt as much as heard Bucky chuckle. "Hang on tight, doll." Bucky warned before they took off. Steve laughed as he clung to Bucky.

He was less cautious this time in his driving, and quite a bit more reckless than before. Steve instantly had the impression this was closer to how he usually drove. Despite how dangerous some of the maneuvers were and despite how fast they were going Steve trusted Bucky. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Bucky's back as he gave him a little squeeze.

They didn't attempt to speak to one another as Bucky drove back to Steve's apartment and parked outside. The motorcycle was turned off and Steve slowly let go before dismounting the bike. Bucky got off as well and stood almost chest to chest with Steve. The brunet undid Steve's helmet and placed it on the bike. "I'll keep it for next time." He explained and Steve chuckled to himself, amused by Bucky's easy confidence.

Steve shifted, uncomfortable for the first time that night, and glanced around the parking lot as he took a breath. He could feel the cold air in his lungs and tasted just the tiniest hint of copper in his mouth that told him he needed his inhaler more than he thought. So as much as he wanted to hold off on the "goodbye" he wasn't going to be able to linger outside for long. Bucky got his attention by stroking his cheekbone lightly with his thumb, cradling Steve's face with his right hand.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Steve wondered out loud and Bucky nodded without moving his hand away. "Why do you only wear one glove?" He asked.

Bucky's expression shifted from flirty, fond, and warm to something completely unreadable in an instant. His hand dropped away from Steve's face and Steve immediately missed the warmth. "I'll tell you one day but not now." Just like his expression Bucky's tone held none of the warmth it had previously and Steve felt embarrassed.

"Sorry." Steve mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his body for warmth and comfort. "I should be heading in." He added after a moment and turned to go. He got barely a stepped before Bucky caught his arm and looped them together.

At Steve's look he offered a reason. "I wouldn't be a very good date if I didn't make sure you got safely inside." Bucky started walking and Steve kept pace as they headed inside. They didn't talk until the reached Steve's door, which he opened but hesitated in the doorway. Bucky's easy smile was back and Steve couldn't help but smile as well.

"Tonight was nice." Steve said and Bucky nodded.

"Good. I enjoyed myself too. The offer to rock your world still stands, but if not then I hope you'll at least agree to go on another date with me." Bucky's tone demanded rather than asked.

Steve let out a breath. "I'm interested, I promise, but I don't… I like to know who I'm sleeping with." Steve finally offered and Bucky nodded.

"Then eventually." He said and Steve nodded.

"I hope so." Steve agreed with a smile. "But I would like to go on another date. Hopefully soon." Steve offered.

Bucky's smile grew at that. "How's Friday?"

Steve considered it. "Well, I'm free after work but I work until 6." He said.

"That's early enough. I'll pick you up and we can go do something." Bucky decided.

Steve hesitated. "Well, um, I don't work at the flower shop on weekdays. I work in Manhattan, at a graphic design company." He said and Bucky shrugged.

"I don't mind." Bucky assured and Steve smiled. Bucky's expression shifted suddenly as something occurred to him. "Wait, how do you get to Manhattan?" He questioned.

"Public transportation. Bus, usually." Steve answered. Bucky's expression was less than pleased but at what Steve didn't know, and Bucky didn't offer an answer.

They stood there in a comfortable silence and Steve didn't want the night to end. But he could tell he needed his inhaler so he stepped inside his apartment. "Don't forget to text me your work address." Bucky reminded and Steve nodded.

"Of course." Steve agreed. "Then I'll see you on Friday?" Steve asked and Bucky smiled.

"Looking forward to it, doll." He ran the backs of his fingers down Steve's cheek and Steve closed his eyes, leaning slightly into the touch. It had been ages since anyone had touched him like this and it felt good. Even without looking Steve could feel Bucky smiling. Then he pulled away and Steve almost followed his warm fingers. Almost. Bucky's smirk said he knew it too.

"Drive safe. Good night." Steve mumbled and Bucky nodded.

"Good night, Steve." Bucky said. As Steve went to close the door Bucky ducked in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he turned and walked down the hall. Steve stood there blinking. Slowly he raised a hand to the spot Bucky had kissed and sighed happily. He felt like he was living in a dream. He jumped when his phone started ringing in his pocket.

He closed the door as he pulled out his phone. It was Tony and that was when Steve realized he had missed Tony's last text. He answered his phone. "Oh thank god! I was getting worried, Steve!" Tony didn't _sound_ super worried, but it was definitely worried for the billionaire.

"I'm fine, Tony. I just got home." Steve assured.

"So, is Bucky Barnes gone already? He must not be very good in bed then." As Tony answered Steve quickly used his inhaler then laughed.

"I didn't even let him into my apartment." Steve corrected and Tony groaned.

"Steve! You need to get laid!" He moaned, making Steve sigh.

"I'm not going to sleep with someone I've only known for a few days, Tony. No matter how well the evening went." Steve informed his friend as he moved into his bedroom.

Tony was quiet for a minute before he spoke. "So it went well?" He asked, more sincerely this time. Steve smiled at his tone.

"Well enough we're going on our second date this Friday. He's even willing to drive to Manhattan to pick me up." Steve admitted as he started undressing, using his shoulder to keep his phone at his ear.

Tony whistled. "Damn. The man was willing to drive through Manhattan work traffic to pick you up for a date? And you didn't even agree to sleep with him? He's pretty serious about this then."

Steve couldn't help but smile to himself. "Yeah, I think he is. And we really get along. It's been so long since I connected with someone like I did him. If I ever have. He can make me smile so easily and he's smart and he seems genuinely interested."

"Sounds like a real boy scout." Tony commented.

"Not really. He's definitely got a few secrets. And he wears leather and rides a motorcycle. Somewhat recklessly, I might add, like a certain someone I know." Steve added and Tony laughed.

"Okay, so not a boy scout. He sounds good for you." Tony said.

"I certainly hope so." Steve replied as he stifled a yawn. "But I've got to go to bed. I've got work tomorrow." He said. Tony groaned.

"Ugh, your boyfriend may not be, but you are totally a boy scout. Go to bed, old man." Tony teased and Steve laughed.

"Good night, Tony." Steve replied. He hung up and let out a breath as he set his phone on it's charger (a wireless one that Tony got him after Steve's phone kept dying because the blond was always forgetting to plug it in). He quickly got ready for bed and checked his phone once more after jumping into bed. He had one text, from Bucky.

_Sleep well, doll. I'll be looking after you from afar._ The message made Steve smile and he sent a quick reply before crashing.

_Good night, Buck. Sleep well yourself. I'll see you soon._


	4. Chapter 4

The three days between Tuesday and Friday went by quickly. Work kept him busier than usual but otherwise Steve's week was nothing special. Except for occasionally feeling eyes on him. And the frequent texts from Bucky that never failed to make him smile. Today though… Today has been rough. He hadn't heard from Bucky and his boss seemed to have it out for him more than usual. Steve groaned when he realized it was already 6:15.

"Everything okay, doll?" Steve leapt out of his seat with a shriek at Bucky's sudden voice. The brunet chuckled as Steve pressed a hand to his chest, trying to slow his heart rate before he had an asthma attack. Suddenly his inhaler was in front of him. "Breathe out." Steve did. "One, two, three." Bucky instructed and Steve inhaled as Bucky activated the inhaler. After holding it then letting it out he could breathe easier and Bucky set the inhaler back down on his desk. "Sorry, doll, didn't mean to scare you that much."

Steve quickly shook his head. "It's okay. But what are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's 6:20 and I haven't heard from you. You're usually out on time. I was worried." Bucky explained as Steve returned to his seat. He glanced at the clock on his computer screen (it was actually a few minutes after 6:20 now).

"I'm sorry, Buck. I didn't mean to stay late but I have to finish this project. I know you're already here to pick me up but I think I'll have to take a raincheck on our date." Steve admitted.

"No need to go that far. I can wait." Bucky declared as he dropped into the seat next to Steve. He looked content to wait for quite a while, but Steve sighed.

"This is going to take hours, not twenty or thirty minutes." Steve insisted. Bucky sat up straighter, but didn't look ready to go.

"Isn't that illegal?" He asked and Steve shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. I just know if I don't get this done today I'll be in huge trouble with my boss and I can't afford to lose this job." Steve explained.

As if summoned by Steve's mention of him Brock Rumlow appeared at Steve's desk and he was angry. "Rogers! Who the hell is that?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rumlow. He's my ride and came to pick me up but got worried because of how long I've stayed over." Steve explained.

"What, had a _date_ planned?" Rumlow obviously thought the idea was distasteful and Steve curled into himself a bit. Bucky, however, stood up.

"And what if we do?" He challenged without anger.

Rumlow looked between them before answering. "I won't have a gay man working for me." He decided with his arms crossed.

"That's not a valid reason to fire someone." Bucky reminded.

"No, but I'm sure I could make a case about how Rogers cost us the most valuable contact we've had in years because he didn't complete it in time." It was a threat, and not even a particularly veiled one, but Steve couldn't help but get defensive.

"You gave this to me at noon today and told me to have final drafts done before I went home! I barely just got the first drafts done, let alone gone through revisions, coloring, and final approval. You asked me to do several peoples worth of work that normally takes a week or more in seven hours." Steve objected.

Rumlow looked ready to say something when Bucky suddenly reached out and touched the small pin he what's wore on his lapel. Bucky leaned in close to Rumlow's ear and muttered something. When Bucky pulled back Rumlow was noticably paler. He didn't move for a moment before he looked at Steve. "Send me the drafts, then you can go. I'll have first approval done by Monday so you can finish next week." Rumlow ordered. He saluted Bucky before he practically fled the room.

It was the salute that caught Steve's attention. It was the salute that left him frozen in his seat and speechless. "Hey, come on. Send those drafts so we can go." Bucky encouraged brightly, seemingly unaware of Steve's current state. He was on autopilot as he sent Rumlow his drafts. He was on autopilot as he logged off and collected his things. He was still on autopilot when Bucky took his arm and led the way down to the parking lot.

They were standing next to Bucky's bike when Steve finally found his voice. "That…" He mumbled and Bucky looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Bucky, why did he give you a HYDRA salute?" Steve finally asked. Bucky paused and didn't say anything. Steve turned to face him fully. "Bucky, what did you do?" He asked.

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair, before he answered. "Before I answer, I just want to say that I wasn't only defending you, though I certainly would. I was defending myself as well. But all I did was inform him that I have friends within HYDRA in the kinds of places you don't want to go making enemies. That's it." Bucky promised.

Steve shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable and nervous. He liked Bucky, and trusted him, but all he could think about was how much damage HYDRA could do to his life. Bucky suddenly touched his chin, gently tipping his head up to look him in the eyes. "I really like you, Steve. And I'd never use those connections to push a relationship on you. Or, if you're afraid I'd use them to hurt you if this ever goes sour just know I have more pride than that."

"I know that. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't even think about it, but... " He folded his arms and glanced around. No one was nearby enough to overhear. "HYDRA scares me." He admitted and Bucky nodded. He gently lined Steve's cheek, cradling his head soothingly. Steve leaned into the touch, a hesitant smile forming on his face.

"They scare me to, sometimes. I only know them personally because I spent half my childhood in Russia and they're everywhere there. But I won't let them, or anyone else, hurt you. Even if this doesn't work out." Bucky assured him. Steve slowly relaxed as he nodded.

"Well, thank you, for helping me to keep my job." Steve mumbled and Bucky smiled at him.

"Any time, doll. Now, I imagine you're hungry so let's go get some dinner." Bucky declared and Steve nodded. Food did sound good. Bucky pulled Steve's helmet onto his head and clipped it. Silently they got onto Bucky's bike and Steve held on tightly as he started driving. The warmth from Bucky's body helped him to relax.

Silently he kept reminding himself of several facts. _"Bucky almost certainly won't hurt me. Just because he knows some members of HYDRA doesn't mean he's a member. And even if he was I've done nothing that could get me into trouble."_ By the time they reached the restaurant Steve was feeling much better.

It was a casual hole in the wall locally owned pasta shop that smelled incredible from the outside. "I'm noticing you like places like this." Steve commented as they approached the building, arms linked

"Places like this?" Bucky questioned.

Steve nodded. "Small, locally owned, family run." He offered and Bucky looked at the building as if he were only just noticing that for himself.

"I suppose I do." Bucky agreed and they shared a smile. They entered the building then; it wasn't super busy, but there were enough occupied tables it was obvious the place was popular. The hostess looked at them and smiled.

"Welcome. Table for two?" She asked brightly. Bucky only had the chance to nod before she grabbed two menus and started walking. "Follow me." Their table was set for just two and the tables on either side were open. Bucky pulled Steve's seat out once again and the blond gave him an aspirated smile before sitting down.

"You're never going to give _me_ a chance to be a proper gentleman if you keep doing that." Steve commented and Bucky just chuckled.

The brunet was still behind his chair and leaned in close to his ear. "I like being a gentlemen for you, but if you'd like to take over the role I'm sure I can still please you without being a gentleman." Bucky murmured and Steve swallowed hard, pushing down the rising lust in his body. Bucky stayed there for a breath, just long enough to make Steve squirm, before he took his own seat.

The hostess looked torn between cooing and being embarrassed so she simply placed down the menus. "Your waiter will be right with you." She promised before she returned to her booth at the front of the restaurant.

Steve picked up his menu and quickly looked through it. He decided right away what he wanted and glanced up to see Bucky was looking at his own menu still. As if he felt Steve's eyes on him Bucky glanced at the blond from over the top of his menu. "Decided what you want already?" Bucky asked and Steve nodded.

"I'm being boring." Steve informed him. Bucky looked interested so Steve smiled sheepishly. "I just want spaghetti and meatballs." He admitted. Rather than giving him a disdainful look Bucky smiled at him, chuckling under his breath.

"I was actually thinking about having that too." He admitted with a wink and Steve couldn't help but laugh.

A waiter came over to their table then, a pad in hand. "Hello. My name is Marvin. I'm your waiter for tonight. What drinks can I get for you?"

"Just water for me." Steve said and Bucky ordered a soda.

"Alright. I'll be right back with those drinks." He said.

"Actually, we're ready to order." Bucky caught him before he could walk away. The waiter turned back towards their table and pulled out his pad again. "Two orders of spaghetti and meatballs. Any special requests for yours, doll?" Bucky added and Steve shook his head.

The waiter looked between them, a slight frown on his face as he wrote down their orders. "I'll have those drinks right out." His sounded a bit more tense than before and walked away quickly. Steve watched him go, slightly confused.

"I wonder what happened. He seemed kind of tense." Steve commented. Bucky glanced back at their waiter.

"Must be a bit of a homophobe. It was after I called you doll he got upset." Bucky answered. Steve reached out and took Bucky's right ungloved hand, since the other was hanging at Bucky's side. Bucky smiled at him and laced their fingers together, which made Steve feel warm.

"Well, if he doesn't like it that's his problem. I'm not embarrassed or ashamed." Steve declared and Bucky chuckled.

"How could I be ashamed of someone like you, doll?" Bucky added a wink that made Steve chuckle. "But if he gets rude then I might have to teach him a lesson." Bucky added, glancing in the direction the waiter went.

Steve tugged on his hand to get his attention. "Come on, don't go picking a fight." He requested. Bucky squeezed his hand.

"For you? I'd fight an army." Bucky replied, his tone just a touch teasing. The words made Steve blush and his smile turned embarrassed. Steve squeezed Bucky's hand. Thoughts of what happened earlier were far from his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to Steve's apartment was, well, Steve wouldn't call it peaceful with the way Bucky wove through traffic but uneventful. And enjoyable all the same, if Steve was being honest with himself. They pulled into the parking lot and Bucky stopped right by the stairs as he always did. Steve got off slowly. He wasn't quite ready to part yet as he handed over his helmet. Bucky put it away and Steve rubbed his arms.

"Tonight was fun." He finally said and Bucky chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear it, doll. I had fun too." Bucky replied and Steve smiled at him. He glanced around the parking lot as he took a breath. Bucky got off his bike all of a sudden. "Let me walk you up." He insisted.

Steve smiled and nodded. Bucky took his hand and they walked up the stairs to Steve's apartment. "Thanks for tonight, Bucky. I really did enjoy it." Steve said as he started looking for his keys. They weren't in his pockets, any of them, and he sighed.

Bucky suddenly kicked back the rug and picked up his spare, offering it to Steve before he could even say a word. Steve took it and unlocked the door, but something was bugging him. "Hey, how did you know where my spare was?" Steve asked as he pushed the door open.

"It's really the only place it could be." Bucky said with a shrug and glancing around Steve had to admit he had a point. There really wasn't anywhere else to put a spare key near his door.

"That makes sense." Steve finally agreed as he entered his apartment. Bucky leaned against the doorway and Steve hesitated in the entryway. "Would you like to come in?" He finally offered and Bucky smiled. He pushed off the doorframe and followed Steve into the apartment, even taking off his shoes as Steve had.

"It's nice." Bucky said and Steve just laughed.

"You don't have to flatter me. I know it's not the best, but I think I've done a good job decorating it." Steve gave him a smile. Bucky just shrugged.

"It's not so bad. I've seen far worse and they don't have your decorating skills." Bucky said and Steve laughed. He moved further into the room then saw the broken window. He couldn't even get angry, he just sighed. "What's wrong?" Bucky quickly looked to see what he was looking at.

"Someone broke my window. Again." Steve added as he moved over to the shattered glass on the ground, complete with a brick. He went to pick it up (they often had messages) but Bucky caught his wrist before he could touch it.

"There might be fingerprints." He offered and Steve just gave him a smile.

"I appreciate it, Buck, but there's not much point in going to the police. As long as no one is killed or seriously hurt they won't do anything. Too much risk of retribution." He informed the man before he picked up the brick. He looked on the underside. There were no words but there was a gang's symbol carved into it. "Not these guys again." Steve grumbled.

"Again?" Bucky repeated and Steve nodded. He set aside the brick and picked up one of the larger pieces of glass. Bucky was kneeling next to him in an instant and cautiously took the glass from him, with his gloved hand Steve realized. "Let me." Bucky's tone left no room to argue.

Steve frowned. "You don't need to. I'd feel bad if you got cut cleaning up my mess." Steve insisted but Bucky just gave him a knowing smirk.

"I won't. Do you have a bag to put it in?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded and quickly stood. He hurried into the kitchen and grabbed an old plastic bag, which he promptly brought to Bucky. Bucky started setting the glass pieces inside the bag after giving Steve a smile. Steve hovered nervously nearby, afraid Bucky was going to cut himself. "Have a vacuum, doll?"

"I'll get it." Steve quickly went to his hall closet and got out his vacuum. He brought it back and set it down next to Bucky. The brunet was still picking up the glass, using only his gloved hand Steve noticed. He plugged in the vacuum and returned just as Bucky put the last of the big pieces into the bag. He grabbed it and moved out of the way as Steve quickly vacuumed the floor to pick up any smaller pieces Bucky may have missed.

Bucky had set the bag on the counter and was watching Steve as he finished up. "Thanks for helping me clean up." Steve said and Bucky straightened up.

"It was no problem, trust me." Bucky promised as he reached out, his fingers lining Steve's face. Steve smiled and leaned into the touch briefly. Steve didn't want Bucky to leave, but a glance at the clock said it was getting late and he had to be up in time for work tomorrow. Bucky noticed him glancing at the clock and asked "early morning tomorrow?"

Steve nodded. "I have an opening shift at the flower shop." He explained.

"Then I suppose you need to go to bed soon." He commented.

"Sadly." Steve replied and Bucky nodded.

"Where did that brick go?" He asked. "I'll take it down with the glass."

Steve picked it up from the ground and offered it to Bucky, who accepted it. "Thanks." Steve said. "For all of tonight." He added.

"I enjoyed it too. What time to you get off Sunday?" Bucky asked.

"Five." Steve answered. "Did you want to do something at say 6 or 6:30?" He asked and Bucky nodded. "We've gone out a lot lately, why don't you come by and I'll make dinner? We can watch a movie or something." Steve offered.

"Sounds like a plan, doll." Bucky stepped to Steve's chest and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you Sunday." He promised before he hurried out, brick and bag of glass in hand.

"See you Sunday." was Steve's somewhat breathless reply. Bucky gave him a wink before closing the door. Steve took a moment to catch his breath before he went to work sealing up the hole in the window with a piece of cardboard and some tape. He adjusted the curtains to cover the cardboard and sighed as he remembered the symbol on the brick.

He was going to have to be cautious for a bit going to and from work. For a moment he considered just skipping the part were he got threatened in person and staying at Tony's place for a bit until everything died down again. But with Bucky coming over on Sunday he wanted to make sure his house was clean and he had ingredients for dinner.

He paused then pulled out his phone to send a text to Tony. _Hey, in case something happens, I got another brick through my window from the Chitori gang. No direct threats but in case something happens I thought you should know._

Steve slipped into his bedroom and jumped in the shower before he started getting ready for bed. Unsurprisingly he had a reply from Tony by the time he got out. _Jss Steve again?! Y rn't u already on ur way 2 my house?_

Steve sat down on his bed as he typed a reply. _Because Bucky is coming over Sunday for dinner and I don't want the house empty for the weekend leading up to it._ He could imagine the fit Tony was making and didn't envy Pepper, only hoped that his girlfriend could talk some sense into the billionaire.

_I'm worried bout u Steve_ The blond smiled at the message.

_I'll be fine, Tony. Most days Bucky drives me anyway so it's not like I'll be walking to work. And I can defend myself, despite what everyone seems to think._ He replied as he got settled into bed. He double checked to make sure his inhaler was on the bedside table along with a water bottle. Everything was in order so he was only waiting on a reply from Tony.

_Jst b careful. I don't wnt to c u hurt_ Was the reply.

_I promise. Now I've got to go to bed. Good night, Tony._ He sent before setting his phone down on the charging pad. He caught the reply just before shutting off his light and curling up to go to sleep.

_Good nite Steve_


	6. Chapter 6

The morning air was chillier than it had been in ages and Steve nestled his mouth under his jacket's collar to try and keep his lungs warm. He kept his arms wrapped around his torso while wishing that either his arms was wrapped around Bucky on his bike or Bucky's arms were wrapped around him as they walked. Either way he would be warmer and he would be near Bucky. Both were good in his book. But since Bucky was out of town he was going to have to make due.

The streets were basically empty this early in the morning, as was the small local park that was his destination. Despite the handful of setbacks Steve was excited to be there and settled under a tree near the pond, sketchpad in hand. It was quite picturesque; there were a few geese and other birds about and the surface of the water was still as glass, except for where the birds disturbed the stillness. The sky was getting lighter, but the sun had yet to properly rise. He started sketching in segments, capturing new sections as something happened there.

Eventually people started running on the trails and the sun was just starting to peak over the buildings as he finished up. Steve studied the drawing and nodded. It wasn't anything special, but he was pleased with how it had turned out. He put away the drawing pad and closed his eyes, just breathing in the air for a few moments. Of course it led to him coughing and he quickly used his inhaler, twice, before he stood.

He made his way back towards his apartment, but couldn't help taking his time. It was always interesting to see what kinds of people were out this early in the morning and there were all kinds. Some were tired (yawning frequently and a few even nodding off), some were angry (they usually had a coffee in hand that probably hadn't kicked in yet), some were doing makeup or buttoning up suits in their cars. Of course there were a few who were ready for the day and had smiles on their faces; Steve liked them the best.

He was just passing his usual coffee shop, a small hole-in-the-wall place owned by one Clint Barton, when he realized two people were following him. Gang members, he was willing to bet, based on their appearances. As he kept walking he realized there were two more similarly dressed men in front of him. Steve tightened his grip on his bag strap and turned his eyes down, but as expected they stepped in front of him blocking him.

The other two formed a wall behind him as well. "Excuse me." He said politely and made to go past the two in his way. One grabbed him and shoved him back, into the other two who each grabbed an arm tightly enough to bruise. He glanced around, but he knew full well no one was going to help as they dragged him into the nearby alleyway.

He was slammed into the wall hard enough it took his breath away (not that that was particularly hard to do) and he let his bag fall to the thankfully dry ground. He was hoping they would leave it alone because for some reason bullies always seemed to enjoy tearing up his sketchbooks. "What's this about?" He asked politely to the four glaring faces.

"You got our warning?" One of them, one of the two who had been waiting for him rather than following him, spoke first.

"Um… maybe? I'm afraid I don't know most gangs by appearance alone." He admitted. Unsurprisingly, the comment got him punched and he doubled over coughing. Hands grabbed his shoulders, forcing him upright and back against the wall none to gently. It was the two who had followed him while the speaker got in his face.

"We are the Chitauri." He growled and now that he mentioned it Steve did recognize the unique metal piercings on the man's face that were common among Chitauri members (and were basically required for any of its upper level members). Which the man in front of him was, Steve could only guess, given how extensive they were. He certainly wasn't a grunt anyway.

"Ah, yes. I did get your warning." Steve confirmed as he focused on breathing. The man grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall, hard. Thankfully he wasn't actually cutting off any of his air, but it wouldn't take much more effort.

"Then why are you still here?" He spat.

Steve shrugged vaguely. "Because my whole life is here and I don't have anywhere else to go?" He offered breathlessly.

The Chitauri man stepped back then punched him. Steve had been ready for it, but it still hurt and he found it was more the two Chitauri holding him up than his own legs keeping him on his feet. "Consider this your final warning. Get lost before we make you." The man ordered before he started to walk away.

"What makes you so desperate to see me gone anyway?" Steve asked, making him pause in his steps. Slowly the man turned to look at him. "I mean, I'm not exactly a threat to you and the worst I've done is take a beating for someone else."

"You're a troublemaker. You stand up to us and so we're going to make an example of you." The man said before he turned and walked away. Immediately there were fists pounding against Steve, mostly his chest and stomach since even doubling over couldn't protect him very well with his arms pulled back. A blow to his face made his vision blurry as one eye rapidly swelled up. He was already dizzy and had a good feeling he was going to faint before this was over.

All of a sudden the man in front of him, the other Chitauri who had been waiting for him, was pulled away. Steve struggled to keep his eyes open and his vision clear; all he could really see was a figure in black who, with one hit, sent the Chitauri man to the ground. Almost lightning quick the person yanked the other two away from him and he slid to the ground. His legs refused to support him any more.

The man in black had thrown the other two Chitauri against the opposite wall of the alleyway, next to the first who still crumpled on the ground, and Steve was fairly sure the new arrival pulled something from his coat. The man moved closer to him and set a hand over his eyes, covering them. Before Steve could ask why three silenced gunshots rang out, each one making him jump. It took him a few moments to realized he didn't feel any pain, so none of those gunshots had been aimed at him.

"Wait, please don't shoot me." Steve whispered though he tensed, waiting for it. But there was no sound and no pain.

"Eyes closed." A stilted low gravelly voice ordered. It was infuriating familiar, but who it actually belonged to he couldn't say. Steve quickly did as the man ordered and closed his eyes. He felt the hand leave his face in segments. Suddenly he was scooped up into someone's arms and he swallowed down a cry, of both pain and fear.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked softly when his rescuer started walking. He didn't get an answer and so just clung to the man's, well, it didn't feel like a normal shirt. Steve was fairly sure the man was wearing Kevlar or some kind of protective vest. There was a strap over his shoulder that Steve held onto instead. He had a sneaking suspicion it was for ammo, but he didn't dare open his eyes to find out. "Oh, my bag!" Steve cried when he realized it had been left in the alleyway, inhaler and sketchbook included.

The man didn't slow down and Steve tugged at him. "Please. It has my medicine. Please take me back." He insisted. He heard the sharp intake of breath that made him curl into himself, hoping he hadn't angered his rescuer. The man kept walking in silence and Steve heard a few whispers from people around them, but no one spoke loud enough he could hear what they were saying. Of course the fact his ears had started ringing didn't help.

Finally Steve couldn't stand it any more and tugged weakly on the man's ammo strap. "Please…" He whispered softly. What he was pleading for even he couldn't say and he didn't get the chance to clarify as he blacked out. Strangely, despite everything, he felt safe as unconsciousness took him.


	7. Chapter 7

"In more local news, Norwegian star athlete Thor Odinson is in New York for the upcoming hockey match against the Rangers." Hearing was the first thing to return and it took Steve a bit to realize the speaker was a sports announcer, one he listened to on the radio when he didn't feel like actually watching a game on television.

The sound faded into the background as he forced his eyes open. He was in a hospital, that was immediately obvious. In his left arm was an iv, there was a cannula in his nose, and when he risked shifting he could feel bandages around his chest. But no pain, so either the damage hadn't been as bad as he thought or the hospital had given him painkillers. He was inclined to believe the latter.

As his heart rate picked up he became aware of the softly beeping monitor. He had enough time to take in that he was alone in the room before a nurse walked in, clipboard in hand. "Glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?" She asked brightly as she started jotting down whatever was on the monitor.

"Comfy. But confused." He admitted and she lowered the clipboard, obviously concerned. "How did I get to a hospital?" He continued.

She adjusted her grip on the clipboard, holding it loosely as she focused on him. "Do you remember what happened?" She asked and he nodded.

"I got beat up." He offered and she nodded. "And someone helped me. A man in black, I think." Steve added.

"Yes. He was the one who brought you here." She explained.

"Is he still here? I'd like to thank him. Wait, how long was I asleep?" He realized in a panic is could have been a few days and he would have no idea.

"You were only asleep for a few hours, Mr. Rogers." She promised and Steve let out a breath, relaxing a bit before he paused.

"How… how do you know my name?" Steve asked and she smiled.

"He told us. And we confirmed with the driver's license that was in your bag." She brought it over to him and he accepted it gratefully. He searched through it quickly; everything was there, including his sketch pad, inhaler, wallet (and everything that should be in it), and his phone. He immediately pulled the last item out. "Um, Mr. Rogers, before you begin making any calls there's something you should know." The nurse said and Steve looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

She hesitated before she finally spoke. "The man who brought you here… It was the Winter Soldier." She said.

The world ground to a halt for a moment as the words sank in. The man who had saved him, who had supposedly killed three men for him, was the Winter Soldier. The HYDRA assassin who kept order in their district. The one who could kill anyone at his own discretion without any punishment. Who supposedly made anyone who laid eyes on him disappear.

Steve had to admit that it did explain a few of the oddities about the situation, but it failed to answer a few very important questions. Like why had the Winter Soldier saved him and how did he know who Steve was? "I… thank you for telling me." Steve finally mumbled.

"I'll go let the doctor know you're awake. I imagine he'll be here soon to let you know how you're doing, but you should have enough time for a phone call or two." She added before she left the room.

Steve took a breath and winced as he was starting to feel an ache in his ribs. But he turned his attention to his phone. Three voicemails, ten or so text messages from Bucky, and over 50 texts from Tony. Steve couldn't help chuckling but called the first voicemail leaver back. It rang twice before Dr. Erskine answered with a "Dr. Erskine."

"Hey, it's me, Steve." He replied.

"Oh my god, Steve! Are you alright? You've never been this late to a shift and never without calling. I..." Dr. Erskine sounded ready to continue so Steve interrupted, as politely as he could.

"I'm very sorry, Dr. Erskine. I'm actually at the hospital right now and was unconscious until just a few minutes ago otherwise I would have called sooner." Steve explained.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He had sobered now and Steve smiled to himself at the concern he could hear in the elderly man's voice.

"I think so. I haven't talked to any doctors yet, but I've only got some bandages on my ribs so I don't think it's that bad. And it was gang members again, the Chitauri this time. But you don't need to worry. I was helped and it shouldn't happen again." Steve assured. "But I don't think I'll be able to make my shift. I could take the evening one…" He started.

"No, no. We'll handle it. You go home and rest. Take tomorrow off too. I'd much rather you heal, especially since I know you won't be taking Monday off." Dr. Erskine insisted.

"Are you sure? I feel bad." Steve began, only to be interrupted.

"Go rest, Steven. You deserve it." Dr. Erskine insisted. "I hope you heal quickly and please let me know what the doctor says after you speak to him." He added before he hung up. Steve chuckled as he looked at his screen.

He glanced through the messages from Tony as he scrolled down to the bottom of the conversation. Another message came in just as he reached it. _Steve! I had JARVIS track ur phone ur at the hospital?! I'm omw now but pls let me no ur okay._

Steve quickly called Tony and the man answered immediately. "Steve, thank god. What happened? Why are you at the hospital?" Steve could hear the sounds of a cars in the background. Obviously Tony was in the car on his way like he had said, not that Steve had doubted it.

"Chitauri. I got jumped, but I'm okay. Really. You don't have to come to the hospital." Steve promised.

"Of course I'm coming to to the hospital! First, you're my best friend and I want to be there for you. Second, I know you'll reject treatments you may need if you think they're too expensive so I'm covering your hospital bill. And third, you don't have a car and there's no way I'm letting you walk home or stay there alone." Tony countered and Steve couldn't help chuckling a bit under his breath.

It hurt, but at the same time Tony's concern made him feel warm and loved. "You don't have to do that Tony. You already buy too much for me." Steve objected and Tony snorted.

"God, we're not doing this again. It's not like I'm going to run out and I like helping you when I can. You deserve it. And besides, I've got more money than I know what to do with; what better to spend my money on than my best friend?" Tony said and Steve just sighed.

"I'll pay you back when I can." He finally consented. He said it every time and knew by now his bill to Tony was probably higher than he could ever repay, even in strictly monetary terms. "Listen, we can talk more once you get here, but I need to call Bucky if I can before the doctor comes in." Steve said before Tony could interrupt as he liked to do.

"Alright, alright. Go call your boyfriend and I'll see you in fifteen." Tony declared before he hung up. Steve just sighed again. He really needed to talk to Tony about spending so much money on him again. Not that it would do much good.

Steve quickly called Bucky, but he didn't pick up. "Hi, Buck, it's me. Um, I just thought you should know I'm in the hospital. It's nothing serious. Some bruises and stuff. I'll explain later. I am taking the weekend off work, but I still want to see you Sunday if you're still available. So, yeah, see you then." Steve hung up and slumped back against the pillows as he placed his phone on his stomach.

Someone knocked on the door and it opened a crack as a face popped in. "May I come in?" The man, a doctor based on his attire, asked with a warm smile. Steve nodded and he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "I am Dr. Stephen Strange. It's nice to meet you. How are you feeling, Mr. Rogers?"

"You can call me Steve. And not too bad. My ribs are starting to hurt a little, but there's no sharp pain, no deep pain, and I'm not having any trouble breathing." He answered diligently.

"Wonderful. I'm glad to hear it. I pulled your record so I'm aware of all your conditions." Strange said as he sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Any of them acting up?" He asked and Steve shook his head. "Good, that's very good. We took an x-ray of your chest; there are no broken bones, no internal damage to any organs. You've got a few bone bruises around your chest and a few bruises on your face and arms, but overall I'd say you were very lucky."

Steve let out a breath, relieved. "It's about what I expected. Thank you, doctor. When can I go home?" Steve asked.

Strange crossed his legs. "I'd be willing to release you within the hour, provided no headaches come up and you have someone who can stay with you until tomorrow morning at least. There is a small chance you have a concussion and you shouldn't be left alone." He explained.

"I have a friend whose on his way here. I'm sure he'll insist on staying with me, even if you hadn't." He said and Strange smiled.

"Perfect. I want to speak to him before you go, but for now I'll let you rest. Don't be afraid to call for a nurse if you need anything." Strange added before he stood and left the room. Steve let out a breath and leaned back against the pillows. He didn't mean to close his eyes, but he was asleep again the moment he did.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony was unreasonably excited to have Steve in his penthouse, the blond decided. His friend was bouncing around the large open living room, fluffing pillows on the couch and patting the spot. A silent insistence that he sit. So Steve did. He settled on the couch (it was more comfortable then his bed at home) as Tony grabbed a blanket.

He wrapped Steve in it, despite the blond's frown. "There. Warm and comfortable. Are you hungry? I bet you haven't eaten. I'll get you something." Tony jumped up and rushed into the kitchen. He started looking through the shelves. "I don't actually know if I have any food. Usually I order something. JARVIS, do I have any food?" Tony asked.

"Nothing that would serve as a suitably nutritious meal for Mr. Rogers, sir." Came the disembodied reply. Tony huffed and closed the cupboard.

"Well, then, I guess we're ordering something. What do you want, Steve?" Tony asked as he settled on the couch near Steve's feet.

"I'm honestly not very hungry, Tony. I think it's the medication." He began but fell quiet at the look on Tony's face. "Um, I'm not picky, Tony." He mumbled.

The brunet huffed again. "What about that sushi place? I know you don't like raw fish but they've got some great cooked meals too. Yeah, and some miso soup to start off. That's light and nutritious. If nothing else I'm betting you could stomach that. JARVIS, can you place my usual order plus miso soup and something for Steve?" Tony ordered.

"Mr. Rogers, do you have any preferences for a meal?" JARVIS asked.

"No, and you know all my allergies. I'm sure I'll like anything you get me." Steve promised.

"Very well sir. I have placed an order and estimate a delivery time of seventeen minutes." JARVIS informed them before falling silent.

Tony settled onto the couch and studied Steve's face for a few minutes. "Jesus, you don't look good, Steve." Tony said. The blond just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I was in a fist fight this morning." He reminded and Tony sighed.

"Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to come stay at my place for the weekend? Honestly, you should just stay here all the time. I've got no shortage of rooms, it's no trouble for me to buy food for you, and I like having you around. It's nicer and safer than your apartment, closer to your office, and I don't even mind if you borrow a car to go to work. It's not like I can drive all eight at once." Tony said.

"I know, I know. I just, I like paying for my own place. It makes me feel like I've done something to get it, you know? All of this…" He gestured around to the expensive modern appliances and furniture, the opulence that surrounded them both. "I haven't earned it."

He paused at the indreculious look Tony was giving him. "Of course you deserve something like this Steve. You're a wonderful hardworking individual. Hell, you deserve it more than I do. I just inherited my fortune." Tony reminded and Steve frowned. He reached out and touched Tony's hand.

"You've earned your fortune, Tony. You're smart, you've worked hard, you've made a lot of wonderful tech, and you donate to a dozen different organizations to help people less fortunate. You deserve it." He promised and Tony smiled at him.

"Well, coming from the resident boyscout that is high praise indeed." Tony teased and Steve smiled. "Oh yeah, speaking of boyscouts, does your not-a-boyscout boyfriend know what's going on?"

Steve nodded. "I think so. I left him a message just after I called you but I haven't heard from him since." Steve explained. Tony looked annoyed and ready to rail against the man so Steve started speaking again. "He's out of town for his job and busy with work. I'm sure he just hasn't heard it yet." Steve promised.

"I still reserve the right to give him the talk about treating my best friend right." Tony muttered grumpily and Steve laughed.

"I had no doubt you'd give him that lecture anyway." He countered and Tony smirked.

"Damn right I will. Now, shall we watch something while we wait?" Tony offered and Steve nodded. He pulled out his phone, checking it. He briefly saw he had a text message from Bucky before his phone lite up with a call from him.

"One sec, Tony." He said softly, making the brunette pause in his attempt to turn on the television, as Steve answered the call. "Hello?"

"Oh, thank god. Steve, doll, are you okay?" Bucky sounded worried and Steve couldn't help smiling to himself.

"I'm alright, Buck. Tony picked me up from the hospital and I'm at his place for now. The doctor didn't want me to be left alone because he was afraid I may have a slight concussion." Steve explained.

He heard a noise, one that gave him the impression that Bucky wasn't entirely pleased to hear that. "Well, I'm glad you've got a friend who can look out for you until I get back. God, my heart stopped when I got that message. Are you really going to be okay?"

"It's just some bruises. It'll take some time to heal and then I'll be fine." He promised.

"Okay. I'm still worried about you." Bucky warned and Steve chuckled.

"I know, but honestly I've had worse. Someone stepped in and helped me before I got any serious injuries." He added.

"Someone stepped in? What does that mean? And who?" Bucky asked.

"Oh, um, I got jumped by some gang members, but like I said. Someone stopped them." Steve added quickly.

"I thought nobody was willing to help in situations like that." Bucky questioned. Steve swallowed and glanced at Tony.

"I'll tell you about it in person on Sunday, okay?" He offered.

To his surprise Bucky didn't argue. "Alright." He didn't sound pleased, more like impatient, but he didn't demand anything. "On Sunday, then. I can't wait to see you, doll." He added.

Steve smiled to himself. "I can't wait to see you either. Please stay safe, okay?" He insisted and Bucky laughed.

"I can handle myself. You're the one always getting into trouble, punk. But I'll see you then. Bye for now." Bucky replied before he hung up.

Steve sighed as he lowered his phone and Tony gave him a questioning look. "Everything okay?" He asked.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I think so. But there is something I need to talk to you about." Steve added after a moment of hesitation. Tony's eyebrows jumped and he nodded.

"Okay, I'm listening." He promised.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but the delivery man is here with your dinner." JARVIS said.

"Right. Hold that thought, Steve. Stay right there. I'll run down and grab it." Tony promised as he jumped up from the couch to the elevator. "JARVIS, let me know the second anything happens!" He ordered just as the elevator doors closed.

Steve let out a breath as he settled back against the couch. He was trying to come up with a way to tell Tony about the Winter Soldier and how he suspected that Bucky had something to do with it, as much as he didn't want to think that. Because he had no other explanation for why the Winter Soldier would protect him, let alone know who he was.

Tony returned before he really had an answer and for a few minutes Steve didn't get a chance to even talk as Tony rambled. He was absentmindedly putting the food on plates and in bowls before bringing it all over to him. "There. One meal on demand. Eat up." He insisted, offering Steve a bowl and spoon.

"Thanks, Tony." Steve said softly as he accepted the bowl. He took a few careful sips, hoping not to burn his tongue. It was surprisingly good and his stomach didn't object to the food either. Tony was eating as well, actual sushi, and paused only long enough to grab the TV remote. Steve hesitated for a moment then reached out and set his hand on Tony's.

The brunet paused, watching him. "Everything okay?" Tony asked and Steve paused before he shook his head.

"No. Maybe. I don't know." Steve finally said. Tony set down the remote and shifted to face him properly, waiting for him to continue. "Um, so I told you that someone helped me out right?" He said and Tony nodded. "That's… it's true but there's more to it than that and I don't know what to do."

"Oh no, what happened? Don't tell me you're in debt to another gang or something." Tony sounded worried and Steve sighed.

"It's… It _might_ be worse. I'm not sure." Steve offered slowly. "I didn't realize it at the time. My eye was pretty swollen and my vision was blurry. All I saw was a man in black. He single handed-ly took out three Chitauri effortlessly and then insisted I close my eyes. He… shot them. All three of them. Then took me to the hospital, but I fainted along the way. The nurse told me… she told me that the man who saved me… It was the Winter Soldier." Steve explained.

Tony froze then slowly set aside his sushi. "_The_ Winter Soldier? The HYDRA assassin in charge of New York _Winter Soldier_?" He repeated cautiously and Steve nodded.

"There's more. The nurse said he knew my name." Steve added. Tony paled and rubbed his face. "I haven't mentioned, but Bucky has HYDRA connections. He isn't a member, but he grew up in Russia so he knows them. The only reason I can think of that the Soldier knew my name or why he was helping me in the first place is because of Bucky." Steve finally poured out. His heart was racing and he was terrified, more terrified then he had been willing to admit until now.

Tony stayed like that for a few moments just rubbing his beard, apparently trying to wrap his head around what Steve was telling him. "Okay. Okay. This could be worse. This could be a lot worse. It doesn't sound like the Soldier has anything against you and he's probably a pretty great bodyguard. Even if he is a member of HYDRA. But you aren't SHIELD, you don't have any connections to them."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. My biggest concern is… well, do I confront Bucky about it? Ask him if he had a part in it?" Steve wondered. Tony studied him for a few minutes before he nodded slowly.

"I think you should. It's better to be honest in a relationship, I know from experience, and if he doesn't know anything maybe he can find out. You said he's got connections." Tony offered and Steve let out a breath, finally able to relax properly.

"You're right. You're right. It's better to just ask him. Keep things honest between us." Steve agreed and Tony gently patted his shoulder.

"Now, you need to rest, so let's eat, put on some TV, and just veg out for the next few hours." Tony declared and Steve chuckled as he nodded.

"Okay." He picked up his soup and took another small sip. He wasn't sure if he was more nervous about Sunday or less now that he had talked to Tony, but one way or another he was going to have to talk to Bucky about this.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Tony asked for what felt like the hundredth time. He was lingering by the doorway, jacket over his arm. Steve smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine Tony. I'm just going to clean up a bit and get started on dinner. Bucky will be over soon. It'll be fine." He promised. Tony studied him carefully before he finally nodded his consent.

"Alright. Call me the moment you need anything." Tony ordered.

Steve just rolled his eyes, but his smile gave away his amusement. "I will. Now get going." He gently nudged his friend out of the door and the brunet laughed.

"I'm going, I'm going." He insisted with his hands up in surrender as he walked down the hall. Steve leaned against the doorway, laughing to himself, before he went back into his apartment. Thankfully it wasn't too messy, though he hadn't been able to clean it yesterday like he planned to. Still, it wasn't any messier than when Bucky had seen it the first time so it would have to do.

Thankfully Tony had stopped at the grocery store with him on their way to Steve's apartment so he had plenty of groceries. He went to work making dinner; it was a simply dish but more than once he had to pause as his ribs would start to ache. He had just put it in the oven, more to keep it warm than cook it, when someone knocked on the door.

He tossed his oven mitts onto the counter haphazardly and couldn't hold back the smile on his face as he hurried over. He opened the door a little, just to be sure it was Bucky and not someone unsavory. It was and his smile grew as he opened the door all the way. "Hey." He said.

Bucky was smiling too. "Hey yourself. Can I come in?" Bucky asked and Steve nodded eagerly. He moved aside to allow the man in. Bucky removed his shoes without Steve asking and then stepped close to the blond. "I missed you." He said as he ran the backs of his fingers across Steve's cheek.

Steve leaned into the touch, but was careful not to let the brunet's fingers too close to his still healing black eye. "I missed you too. But come in. The entryway isn't exactly the most comfortable place to spend the evening." Steve insisted as he pulled Bucky in further by the hand. "Dinner is basically ready, I'm just keeping it warm in the oven, so just let me know when you want to eat." Steve added as they approached the couch.

Bucky pulled him to a stop gently and Steve turned to look at him. He had a serious expression on his face that worried the blonde. "Everything okay?" He asked.

Bucky didn't answer as he touched Steve's cheek again, a little closer to the bruise than was comfortable, but Steve trusted Bucky not to hurt him. "I let you get hurt." Bucky said and Steve sighed softly before he took the brunet's hand.

"Bucky, you didn't _let_ me get hurt. It just happened. You were out of town and it was going to happen sooner or later, one way or another." Steve assured before he sat down. Bucky remained standing, tense. "Come on, Bucky. Sit, relax. I'm fine. Even if you wanted to get revenge or something dumb like that, which I don't condone by the way, you couldn't." He insisted as he tugged on the man's arm.

Slowly Bucky sat next to him but he didn't relax. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Steve paused, biting his lip. "I think I mentioned it over the phone? How someone helped me? Well, he… um… he shot them. Three of the guys that attacked me." Steve said. "And I actually wanted to talk to you about this because the nurse at the hospital told me that my rescuer was the Winter Soldier." Steve honestly hadn't meant to just ask outright like that, but he couldn't take it back now.

Bucky paused, but somehow he didn't look surprised. "I see." He finally said and Steve sighed. He reached out and took Bucky's hand, his ungloved one, and held it.

"Bucky, do you know why the Winter Soldier would do that? How he knew my name?" Steve almost demanded more than asked. Bucky's expression closed off. "I'm not angry, I'm just confused. And honestly, I'm afraid, Buck. I… I just want to know if I need to be afraid of him coming after me or…"

Bucky pulled his hand free and set his fingers over Steve's mouth. "Shh, doll, you don't have to be afraid." He promised and Steve believed him. Bucky traced his lips gently with his fingertips, but Steve couldn't enjoy it. He was still too nervous. "The Soldier is… well, I wouldn't exactly call him a friend because he doesn't really have friends, but he's an ally. A long time ally. Ever since you got that threat I've been worried that something like that would happen to you so... I asked him to look out for you."

Steve slowly settled, relaxing against Bucky's hand. "And he won't come after me or something?" Steve asked softly.

"He might follow you, when you're out alone, but he won't hurt you." Bucky changed his touch to cradle Steve's head and the blond sighed softly. "You won't even know if he's there unless you need help and then he'll step in. Assuming I'm not there. And Steve, promise me you won't agree to do something with me you don't want to just because of him. I would never let him or want him to hurt you because of something in our relationship, okay?"

Steve let out a slow breath before he nodded. "Okay. I believe you and I promise. I do wish you would have just told me." He added. Bucky smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I didn't want to scare you. You said HYDRA made you uneasy." He said and Steve nodded. "And when people find out about my relationship to the Soldier they either try to take advantage of it or they stay as far away from me as possible. I figured you were the second kind and I didn't want to lose you." Bucky continued.

Steve smiled and reached up touching Bucky's face gently before running his fingers through Bucky's hair, messing it up. He pulled Bucky's forehead to press against his own. "I'm not going to leave because of something like that." He promised and Bucky smiled, a genuine one for the first time that evening.

"I'm happy to hear it, doll, and I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm just glad you're okay." He added softly and Steve smiled as well.

"And I appreciate that you care about me. Oh, speaking of, we should eat before the food gets overdone." He added before he jumped up. Bucky laughed but followed as he went into the kitchen, pulling the casserole dish from the oven. "It's nothing complicated, but it should be good." He added as he set it down.

"I'm excited to try it. But I didn't know you could cook." Bucky asked and Steve shrugged.

"My mom taught me some, but mostly I taught myself once I was living on my own." He quickly got to work serving it and Bucky took the plates from him over the counter. Steve just smiled and quickly got two glasses down. "What would you like to drink?"

"What do you normally have?" Bucky asked.

Steve laughed, embarrassed. "Milk. It's a habit my mom got me into when I was little, because I was frail. Well, frailer. But you've heard that story already." Steve said.

"It's been a while since I've had milk." Bucky admitted and Steve looked at him.

"Really? Do you want a glass?" He asked and Bucky nodded.

"Please." He agreed. Steve quickly poured two glasses and brought them over to the table.

"There. Shall we eat?" He asked as he took a seat. Bucky accepted the glass and they started eating dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve tried not to look paranoid as he kept wanting to glance over his shoulder. Even knowing whose eyes were on him only helped so much. He was glad when he finally entered his apartment, locking the door behind him with a click. The eyes were gone and he was alone. There were some things he needed to do around the house, but he decided to drop onto the couch. Even though he had spent the work day at his desk drawing his ribs had hurt him. At least the swelling had gone down, though his bruises were still fairly visible.

He closed his eyes as he rested, debating if he wanted to turn on the television for a bit or take a nap. There were a few drawings he could work on, since he hadn't had the time or energy in the last few days to finish them. Really, he needed to clean up; do the dishes, some vacuuming, there was laundry. But none of it was quite motivation enough to move.

A knock on the door startled him out of his daze and he frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone. He got up carefully and actually felt oddly glad to know there might be someone nearby who could help him if this went wrong. With that thought in mind he went to the door, though he didn't open it. "Who is it?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Steven Rogers." A smooth, accented voice said. Steve didn't know who it belonged to and didn't think he had ever heard it before either.

"Why?" Steve asked. "Do I know you?" He added.

"No, not yet, but I certainly hope we can get to know each other. My name is Loki. Would you be willing to open the door so we can have this conversation a bit more comfortably?" Steve hesitated then unlocked the door, opening it only a little bit. The man was not what Steve expected. He looked like a businessman, a rich one in a nice perfectly fitted suit. His black hair was slicked neatly back, his green eyes had a shark-like sparkle to them, and his smile was decidedly mischievous. He was also small and lithe. "Ah, hello." He said when their eyes met.

"What conversation are you talking about?" Steve questioned.

Loki shifted, folding his hands in front of him passively with that business man smile still in place. "I am here to apologize for the actions of some of our… less forward thinking members. And I was hoping we might be able to come to an agreement."

"You're Chitauri?" Steve asked softly, tucking behind his door a bit more in case he needed to push it closed quickly.

Loki hummed as he considered his answer for a moment. "I am an associate, who is currently conducting business on their behalf." Loki corrected.

"Explains why you don't have the piercings, I suppose." Steve said. He sighed before he opened the door wider. "I guess you can come in." He offered and Loki's smile grew.

"Thank you." He said as he stepped through the doorway. He wasn't that much taller than Steve but his entire demeanor made Steve feel tiny in comparison. He had never had the confidence Loki radiated and it made him very self conscious.

"I don't have much I can offer you." He said as he led Loki into his living room. He was acutely aware of the mess his house was.

Loki dismissed his offer with a single gesture as he took a seat on the recliner. "There's no need for that." He said. He took a moment to settled himself before he continued speaking. "Let's get right to business, if you don't mind."

"Okay." Steve agreed cautiously as he sat down slowly on the couch, trying to hide his wince at the pain in his ribs though he wasn't entirely successful. "What business are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"Your association with the Winter Soldier. He killed three Chitauri just to protect you. I want to know what makes you so special." Loki explained. Steve had tensed more and more as Loki continued to talk.

"I'm not special." He finally muttered and Loki scoffed dismissively. He was studying Steve closely and the blond felt like he was looking into his soul.

"I would say I agree. You don't appear to be anything unique. Your record doesn't indicate much, though I would say you are smarter than average despite your… physical ailments. You're hardworking, but not exactly going anywhere. And yet, there must be something or you would not have the Winter Soldier's protection. I want to know what that is." Loki sounded intimidating and his expression was less than pleasant.

Steve shifted, unbelievably uncomfortable and growing more concerned with every word out of Loki's mouth that he was going to die. His arms were wrapped around his ribs protectively and he didn't know what to say. He tried, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. It wasn't until his vision started flickering that he realized his panic attack had brought on an asthma attack and he couldn't breathe.

He struggled to get to his feet and had to cling to the couch. His inhaler was only on the kitchen counter, but it may as well have been a mile. If Loki was talking he couldn't hear it over the blood pounding in his ears. He had to let go of the couch to get to the counter and only made it a step before his knees buckled. His hand gripped his chest and he still tried to reach up. He couldn't reach of course, and then someone was handing it to him.

"Inhale." It was the same gravelly voice that had saved him before and he followed the order. He could taste the medicine in his inhaler as it passed through to his lungs. The voice didn't need to instruct him further as he was given a couple more puffs. He was still lightheaded but at least now he could breathe. He finally felt a hand on his back and the Soldier guided him to sit against the counter.

Steve cradled his inhaler, focused on his breathing as the Soldier studied his face. And he was finally able to take in the Soldier's, not that he could see much. He was dressed in all black, including the ammo belt he had noticed last time. Over the Soldier's mouth and nose was what Steve could only call a black muzzle and his eyes were hidden behind tinted goggles, leaving next to none of the Soldier's skin exposed.

After a few moments the Soldier stood and drew a gun, pointing it steadily at Loki. "Leave." was the single word order. Steve finally remembered Loki was here and looked at the black haired man. He had gotten to his feet at some point and was watching the Soldier with blatant shock on his face. "Leave." He repeated, firmer this time.

"Alright, alright." Loki had his hands up and slowly moved towards the door without turning away from the Soldier. His gun didn't falter as it smoothly followed Loki. "Since you're here, why don't we chat? You're the one I'm interested in after all, not Steve." Loki added.

"Then you should have asked for me." was the Soldier's sharp reply.

Loki laughed nervously. "I apologize for the misunderstanding. It won't happen again." He said before he went out the door.

Steve slowly lowered his inhaler to his lap, the shakiness from using it finally catching up with him. But he could breathe. The Soldier waited for a few moments after Loki vanished from sight then went over and closed the door. Then he came back to Steve and knelt next to him. "Thank you." Steve said softly.

"You need rest." The Soldier ordered and Steve sighed softly, but he had to agree.

"How did you know about my inhaler?" Steve asked quietly. "Did Bucky tell you?"

The Soldier suddenly scooped him up and Steve quickly grabbed his vest. "He didn't need to. A day's observation was enough." The Soldier replied as he walked to Steve's bedroom. It was strange how little emotion was in his voice. The blond was quiet as he was placed in his bed. When the Soldier moved to leave Steve grabbed his hand, realizing immediately that it was made of metal.

"Wait. I have a question." He said. To his surprise the Soldier didn't pull away as he stopped and even turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue. "Why are you willing to look out for me?" Steve questioned.

He was silent for a while and Steve had absolutely no clue what was going through the Soldier's head. Finally he spoke. "Because you're important to James." He answered softly. "Now rest. You have nothing to fear; I won't be far." He added before he left the room.

Steve heard the front door click shut shortly after and he settled against his pillows. For a while he simply felt dazed, like his brain couldn't comprehend what had just happened. It was his phone buzzing from it's charger next to his bed that finally made him move. He answered without registering who was calling. "Hey, so how was your date on Sunday?" Tony greeted cheerfully.

"Tony?" Steve asked softly.

"The one and only. Who else calls you on a regular basis to check on your social life? So... how did it go?" He repeated. Steve could hear music in the background which meant Tony was probably in his workshop.

"Good. It was good." Steve finally mumbled.

"Finally! Another successful date. Now I'll have to meet this 'Bucky' of yours soon and make sure he is acceptable. Give him the speech and all that." Tony said. Steve knew from experience that Tony could and would just continue speaking until he either got tired or Steve politely informed his friend that he needed to go. And usually he would be happy to listen to his friend's rants but at the moment he needed to speak.

"Tony." He said softly and immediately Tony fell quiet. "I… I don't…"

"You okay, Steve?" Tony asked, sounding surprisingly concerned.

"A man came to my apartment. He said… he said he was an associate of the Chitauri gang and…" Steve was interrupted.

"Oh my god, are you hurt? Are you okay?" Tony asked as the music in the background cut out and Tony's voice took on a different tone as he was apparently moving. "I'm coming to your apartment right now."

"Tony, it's fine. You don't need to come. The Soldier helped me again after I had an asthma attack then ran the man out and now all I really want to do is rest. But I thought you might want to know." Steve was starting to feel exhausted and doubted he would be awake much longer.

"Steve… is the Soldier still there?" Tony asked seriously, his tone not quite matching how he had sounded before.

"No, though he said he'll be nearby. Tony, honestly, I'm just tired and I want to rest. I'm not hurt and I'll talk to you some time tomorrow, okay?" He promised.

"Fine. But this is the last straw, Steve. You need to be somewhere safer. You either move in with me or let me get you a new safer place with proper security and your own JARVIS installed." Tony ordered.

Steve sighed. "Tony…" He started.

"No, Steve! No more arguing! You get hurt often enough without any gangs actively coming after you and now the Chitauri know where you live. I bet your boyfriend will agree with me." Tony added.

Steve sighed. He was too tired and too dizzy to deal with this right now. "Please, Tony, can we have this conversation tomorrow?" He asked softly.

"Alright. But I'm not letting this go." Tony warned. "Go get some rest." He added before he hung up. Steve felt horrible as he set his phone back on the charger and curled into his blankets. When he finally fell asleep it was to wet cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

For the last day and a half work had become a special kind of horrible, and with the insanity he had been through over the weekend (and Loki's visit on Monday) today was even worse. Steve's ribs were still hurting, which wasn't that surprising considering it had only been four days since the attack, but he couldn't take the pain medicine his doctor had prescribed. He had tried them yesterday and had only really succeeded in making Rumlow angrier at him as he had barely been able to focus on anything.

_"At least Rumlow hasn't brought up Friday."_ Steve reminded himself as he tried once again to focus on the digital drawing pad in front of him. He was working on touching up the designs, making the modifications Rumlow and their customer had requested. It was a bit of an unusual project because he still had no idea who the customer was but he was determined to finish up these drafts so the colorist (a spitfire new arrival named Peggy Carter who Steve really wanted to befriend) could have them done by the end of Wednesday.

He had finally made some progress when a boisterous voice filled the normally quiet office. The artists in the room all looked up from whatever they were working on to see who this loud new arrival was. Steve was taken aback when he realized it was Thor Odinson, the hockey player. He looked very out of place in their office; he was big and muscular with what Steve could only call flowing shoulder length blond hair. He was dressed in expensive but casual jeans, a tee-shirt that looked a size or two too small, and had a jacket over his arm.

"There are so many people in this one room. They don't all get their own office?" He was saying to the receptionist, Sharon (Peggy's cousin, if Steve recalled correctly, and why Peggy had moved to New York from England).

Steve was about to return to his work and just do his best to ignore him when another man stepped next to Thor, muttering something too quiet for Steve to hear. But that wasn't what made Steve's pen fall from his fingers. It was because the man was _Loki_. Dressed in elegant and professional though less formal attire than before, he didn't demand attention the way he had at Steve's apartment, but it was without question the same man.

After speaking to Thor and getting a response Loki pulled away from him. After a moment, as if he felt eyes on him, he turned towards Steve. Their eyes met and Loki's expression was more shocked than anything. Thor said something to him and immediately Loki turned away, replying to the blond without even a pause. He didn't look towards Steve again so he could only assume Loki was content to ignore him.

"Steve, are you okay?" Peggy asked softly as she offered his drawing pen back to him.

"Thanks." He said as he accepted it. "And yes, I'm alright. I'm just surprised to see Thor Odinson here. Do you know why?" He questioned softly.

"Sharon told me he's thinking about moving to New York and using us to re-brand him." She told him. Steve glanced at them once again; they had moved further inside and Sharon was informing them about the office and artists working.

"Really? That would be a huge contract." Steve said and she nodded.

"I know. Shame it probably won't come to our team, not with this other cooperate project still in the works." She sighed and he nodded.

"This project's important too." He reminded and she chuckled.

"Apparently. I heard you almost lost your job over it on Friday." There was an obvious question in Peggy's tone and Steve just groaned.

"Yeah, it was the bad start of a mostly horrible weekend. It wasn't anything... Primarily it was just Rumlow being…" Steve faltered, unsure how to finish the sentence, but he didn't need to as Peggy laughed.

"Being a wanker?" She offered and Steve laughed. As much as it hurt his ribs to do so he was glad to laugh. He needed it, today more than usual, and Peggy's returning smile was nice too.

He composed himself quickly, but smiled at her as warmly as he could. "Thank you, Peggy, I needed that." He admitted.

"You're welcome." She replied before she turned back to her computer screen. Which reminded Steve that he had his own project to be working on. He had just lifted his pen to make an adjustment when he felt a body move in close behind him, almost leaning over his shoulder.

Steve leaned away from the intruding individual as he realized it was Thor. "Um, excuse me." He said softly and the man looked at him. They were uncomfortably close, within kissing distance, and Thor just continued to stare at him. "You're a little close." Steve finally said.

"Oh, my apologies." He finally leaned back and Steve was able to breathe once again. "I have never seen a graphic designer at work and was curious." Thor added.

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting it is all." Steve assured. "I'm Steve Rogers." He added politely as he offered his hand.

"Thor Odinson, and over there is my brother Loki." Thor introduced as he shook Steve's hand. The smaller man glanced briefly in the direction Thor indicated, and flinched at the absolute venom he saw in Loki's eyes which were locked on him. Immediately he turned back to the larger athlete.

"It's nice to meet you. Congratulations on your win on Sunday." Steve added politely and got a beaming smile in return.

"Many thanks, though some of the credit goes to my team as well of course." Thor said and Steve offered him a smile.

There was a moment of silence which Steve finally broke when he offered "Did you want to see how I work?"

"I would not want to disturb you." Thor said and Steve resisted politely informing him that he had been disruptive since he had entered the office.

"You won't be." He assured before he turned back to his picture. He was acutely aware of the unusual presence looking over his shoulder, but managed to make some progress before Thor suddenly pat his shoulder.

It was hard enough it jarred Steve's whole body and his ribs protested the movement, but he managed to suppress his pained reaction spare a sharp inhale through his teeth. "Your work is wonderful, Mr. Rogers. I think I would like you to be the lead designer for my project." Thor declared suddenly. Steve was too shocked to reply, but someone else beat him too it anyway.

"Now Thor, don't be hasty. We've only seen a handful of the many designers here and it would seem Mr. Rogers is already working on a project. He may not even be available..." Loki sounded diplomatic, just like he had when he had first spoken with Steve, but the smaller man didn't trust his tone for a second. It was layered with false patience.

Thor's returning expression was almost a pout. "But look at his work, Loki! He's great." Thor said and Steve blushed a very deep red. To his surprise Loki did move close enough to take a peek over his shoulder and Steve couldn't help tensing up as he did. Loki casually but quickly perused his workstation before stepping back.

"His work is good, but that does not mean he is the right fit for your project. You should try to find someone you connect with, Thor, and who understands what you're going after. Not the first artist you see whose work you like." Loki reasoned and Steve had the impression he was used to giving similar lectures to his brother.

Thor's response started with him crossing his arms. "I've already decided." He declared and very briefly Loki had the expression of someone long suffering before he schooled his face to a neutral slightly pleasant experience.

"At the very least you should ask Mr. Rogers if he is interested and able to be the designer on your project before you make your final decision." Loki reminded. Thor seemed surprised, like it hadn't occurred to him. Then he turned towards Steve.

"Forgive my presumption, Mr. Rogers. I would love to have you as my lead designer, if you are willing." Thor corrected and Steve offered him a small smile.

"I would be honored, Mr. Odinson, I really would, but I'm not sure I'm the best fit. I've never been the lead on a project of that magnitude and as your brother mentioned I am involved in another project at present." He replied honestly.

Thor waved him off. "Call me Thor. And I'm willing to wait. I won't be moving here until the season ends and I can't imagine your project will last that long. Once you're done with this one you can work on mine." Thor decided.

"Well, if you're sure, then I will do my best." Steve promised. "You'll have to talk to Mr. Rumlow to arrange all the details. He's my supervisor, but I look forward to working with you." Steve added.

"I look forward to working with you as well." Thor replied and Steve judiciously ignored the irritated sigh from Loki.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve was exhausted as he headed towards the bus stop. His ribs were aching and he couldn't even feel unsafe he was so tired, though it was the first time in over a week he couldn't feel the Winter Soldier watching him. Maybe he was a bit nervous about that, if he was being honest, but he didn't want to start think about why that would be. He got on the bus with a handful of others, most of whom were also heading home after a long day at work.

Standing got him jostled around and more than once he got elbowed in the ribs, but he didn't want to take a seat from someone who might need it more. The trip felt shorter than usual as his head was foggy, as did his walk home. What broke him out of the daze was the sight of Bucky, leaning on his motorcycle waiting for him.

"Bucky!" He hurried over to the man, who had a smile on his face.

"Hey, doll. Sorry I couldn't come pick you up today." Bucky replied as he held up his arms. Steve immediately stepped into them, resting his head on Bucky's chest as he hugged him. The taller man wrapped his arms tightly around Steve's waist and held him close.

"That's alright. I never expected you to." Steve insisted, partially muffled by Bucky's shirt. The other man chuckled.

"But I want to as much as possible." Bucky countered and Steve pulled back, giving him a firm look that was tempered by the fondness. "Let's get inside. It's too cold out here for you." Bucky insisted. He tugged Steve by the waist and led the way up to his apartment.

"Oh! I have good news." Steve announced excitedly on their way up the stairs and Bucky looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I'm going to be the lead on a huge new project." Steve couldn't help how excited he sounded. "Well, once I finish my current one." He added as an afterthought.

Bucky squeezed him and placed a kiss on his head. "Congratulations, doll." Bucky said. "We should go out tonight for dinner. Celebrate." He added and Steve nodded.

"Sure." He agreed. Steve stepped away from Bucky to unlock his door and paused once it was open. His TV was on and there was a pair of expensive shoes on the shoe rack. Bucky moved to go past him but Steve stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest. "Tony?" He called.

There was the sound of something hitting the ground (Tony falling off the couch, Steve had no doubt). "You're back! Finally." The accompanying voice replied and a few moments later Tony appeared in front of him. The man froze when he saw Bucky. "Oh. I didn't know you were going to have company." Tony said and Steve just sighed, but there was a smile on his face.

"Tony, meet Bucky. Bucky, this is Tony." Steve quickly introduced the pair as he entered the apartment. He put his shoes next to Tony's, and Bucky did the same.

"I thought so." Tony said. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Steve and tugged the smaller man into a protective grip against his chest. "Now you listen here, mister. Steve really likes you and this is the first time I've ever seen him so happy with someone. So far you haven't done a bad job, but I warn you not to hurt him or you will face my wrath. And I have considerable resources for payback." Tony warned.

"Tony…" Steve started to object.

Bucky spoke before he got any further. "I assure you I have no intention of hurting him nor of letting anyone else hurt him either." Bucky promised and for a moment there was silence for moment before Tony nodded and let go of Steve.

"Good." Tony declared before he let go and offer Bucky his hand. "Then I think we'll get along just fine."

Bucky shook Tony's hand, with his uncovered hand as always. "I hope so." Bucky glanced at Steve before he added "We were planning to go out for dinner. Would you be interested in joining us?"

"What's the occasion? Because, while I do want to get to know you, my reputation and ego wouldn't handle just being a third wheel." Tony said and Steve buried his head in his hands as his cheeks quickly heated up.

"Steve is going to be lead on a new project at work." Bucky answered and Tony whirled around.

"Really? That's great news Steve!" Tony hugged him. "It's about time Rumlow realized your genius." Tony declared and Steve chuckled.

"Thanks Tony." He mumbled.

"And we absolutely should go out for dinner. My treat." Tony declared as he grabbed his jacket from where he had hung it.

"Tony, you don't have to pay." Steve objected and immediately Tony turned his evil eye onto Steve. The blond simply closed his mouth. "Alright then. Give me just a moment to get changed?" He requested and both men nodded. Steve quickly hurried down the hall into his bedroom. He could hear Tony talking and occasionally Bucky would add something, but both were silenced when Steve closed his bedroom door.

The blond set his phone on the charger before he stripped out of his clothes. He wiped off with a washcloth, since there wasn't time for a shower, before he got dressed into something a little nicer. He spent a moment fixing his hair and smiled, satisfied with his quick clean up. His phone battery was still low, but he pocketed it anyway.

After a quick check to make sure he had all his important things he left the bedroom. He was surprised at the silence coming from the living room and paused at the sight that greeted him. Tony was holding Bucky's jacket, based on appearance having taken it by force, and the brunet looked less than pleased.

"Bucky? Tony?" Steve asked cautiously as he stepped a little further into the room.

"Come here, Steve. Right now." Tony ground out without any room for argument, motioning for Steve to move behind him, and that was when he realized Tony had a large kitchen knife in his other hand.

"Drop the knife, Stark." Bucky ordered, a strangely calm look on his face.

"Not a chance! Steve, come here!" Tony ordered, a hint of desperation in his voice that concerned Steve. He moved towards Tony, intending to take the knife from his friend, only to pause when he realized Bucky's left arm, the one who always kept gloved and covered, was exposed and made of metal all the way up to his shoulder.

He followed that arm up to Bucky's face and looking at Bucky's eyes he could see the similarities. Bucky and the Winter Soldier. They both had the same green eyes, but where Bucky's were vibrant and filled with emotion the Soldier's were flat, blank, just like Bucky's now. "Bucky?" He questioned softly.

"I'm sorry for misleading you, Steve, but I have never intended to harm you." Bucky promised and Steve believed him.

"Steve! You cannot forgive him that quickly! Bucky is the Winter Soldier and he didn't tell you!" Tony cried.

Steve's head was spinning but finally he said "I didn't plan on forgiving him that quickly. But I do believe he won't harm me. So please lower the knife." He insisted gently. Tony glanced at him, only briefly willing to take his eyes of Bucky, but slowly the knife was lowered. Steve took it from him and put it back in the knife block on the kitchen counter.

"Steve…" Tony pleaded and Steve set a hand on his arm. Amazingly Tony fell silent without further prodding. Steve stepped forward, placing himself between Bucky and Tony. Bucky's emotionless expression had faded, giving way to an almost kicked puppy expression.

Steve took a slow breath (both to steady himself and make sure the panic hadn't brought on an asthma attack) before he spoke. "I can kind of understand why you didn't tell me. I don't necessarily like it, but I understand. And I don't blame you for it. I would like a couple of days, just, to think this through and wrap my head around everything." Steve said.

"I understand, doll." Bucky started backing up and Steve stepped towards him. He caught the brunet by the metal arm and Bucky froze in place.

"I don't want this to be a goodbye. I really, really do like you, Buck. And the Soldier has only ever looked out for me." Steve continued as he ran his fingers lightly over the metal. Bucky's arm was locked in place, like he was afraid moving it would set off a bomb (a bomb probably named 'scaring or hurting Steve'). "I just… Give me until Friday to think about this, okay?" Steve requested softly.

Bucky nodded. "Of course." He agreed immediately and Steve smiled at him.

"And I won't tell anyone, I promise, and…" Steve paused, unsure what to say next. To his surprise, Bucky chuckled. The brunet shifted and placed his human hand on Steve's head, gently running his fingers through the blond hair.

"I never thought that you would, doll." Bucky said and the little smile on his lips melted Steve's heart. "I'll see you on Friday, then, yeah?" He asked and Steve nodded.

"Yes. For sure Friday. You owe me a dinner." Steve added as teasingly as he could, though he could hear a slightly depressed tone in his voice.

"Whatever you want, Steve." Bucky promised as he shifted, stepping closer and wrapping his human arm around Steve's shoulders to pull him close. Steve responded in kind, hugging Bucky's torso tightly. After a few moments Steve pushed gently to get free. Bucky let him go and Steve got Bucky's jacket from Tony.

He held it out, not for Bucky to take, but for him to put it on. Bucky hesitated, but slowly slid his metal arm through the jacket, and after the other arm was in Steve ran his fingers lightly over the filled sleeve. "It doesn't scare me." He promised softly and Bucky laughed.

"Doll, I don't think you'd be scared if you were standing at the wrong end of a firing squad." Bucky countered and Steve shrugged. Bucky glanced at Tony briefly before his eyes returned to Steve's. "I'll get going. Stark looks about ready to pick up that knife again." Bucky commented. Gently he ran his human fingers down Steve's cheek. Before the blond could say word Bucky walked out the door and the sound of it closing was oddly final.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve could only watch from his spot on the couch as Tony set about making several phone calls. What about Steve didn't really know and almost didn't even care. He just felt numb. And what he wanted to know, more than anything right now, was how Bucky had managed to worm his way so deep into Steve's heart in such little time. _"We've only known each other for a week and a half."_ He realized. It felt like longer; like they'd known each other for lifetimes.

Finally Tony dropped into the spot next to him. "You're moving in with me." He declared. Steve hesitated but could only sigh and nod.

"When?" He asked softly.

"Technically, now. Movers will be by tomorrow to pack everything and bring it over." Tony answered and Steve just nodded. He jumped slightly when Tony set a hand on his shoulder. "How are you? What's going on in there?" Tony asked as he lightly tapped his knuckles on Steve's head.

Steve took a few deep breaths and finally looked up at Tony. "I've only known him a week. And he's only been gone an hour. And I already miss him. I'm so afraid he won't come back." He admitted. He couldn't say why, but tears began to fall. Steve tried to wipe them away quickly, but of course Tony noticed.

"Oh, Steve." His friend sighed gently as he moved to sit closer to the blond. Tony wrapped his arms around the smaller man's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Steve quickly held him back, his body quivering slightly as he began to cry in earnest. "Come on, boy scout, it'll be okay." Tony promised as he gently rubbed Steve's arms and back.

Tony rested his head gently on Steve's and just let him cry. It was exceptionally rare Steve broke down like this which told Tony one important thing; Bucky meant a _lot_ to him. So, one way or another, he was going to make sure his friend was happy and safe. Finally Steve's sniffling lessened and he pulled back.

"Sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to cry like that." He said softly and Tony just gave him a look.

"You're allowed to cry, alright? Now, you know what I think we could both do with?" Tony started and Steve raised an eyebrow as he tried to wipe the tear tracks from his cheeks. "Some coffee. Let's go to Clint's." Tony said.

Steve opened his mouth to say 'not today' but closed it at Tony's expression. He friend was concerned and didn't know what to do so he was trying his best. "Alright. Let me just clean up a little." He agreed and Tony nodded.

"Sure." He glanced down and frowned slightly. "You don't happen to have a shirt I could borrow do you?" Tony asked when he noticed the wet mark Steve's tears had left.

"Oh, yes. I'm so sorry, Tony." Steve practically jumped up from the couch and pulled his friend down the hall to his bedroom (kind of, Tony definitely could have stopped him if he wanted). Once there Steve quickly found a shirt for Tony, one the brunet had left ages ago that Steve had kept forgetting to return, and washed his face in the bathroom.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror and sighed. He looked a mess. His black eye was still slightly visible. There were dark circles and bags under his eyes. He must have lost weight again because he looked thinner than he remembered. And to top it all off, it was fairly obvious he had been crying recently. _"Why would Bucky come back to you?"_ The little demon in the back of his head questioned._ "You're a mess and now you've run off the only good thing that has ever and will ever happen to you."_

Steve gripped the sink, refusing to look at his reflection. He focused on breathing as he pushed aside those thoughts. A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder and Steve glanced at Tony, now standing behind him. They both stood in silence looking at each other in the mirror and standing next to Tony, Steve felt even more inadequate. Tony was good looking, rich, smart, a good friend. So many things he wasn't.

Steve was so caught up in those thoughts he jumped when Tony placed an arm over his shoulders. "Alright, I'm staging an intervention because I can see exactly what kinds of thoughts are going through your head. You are a wonderful human being, Steve, and Bucky would be lucky to have you. Don't go telling yourself otherwise." Tony ordered.

Steve took a breath before he nodded. "Thanks, Tony." He said, though simple words weren't enough. Even so he did feel a little better and Tony squeezed him before he pushed the smaller man out of the bathroom with him and down the hall.

"You're welcome. Now, I want coffee." He declared as he grabbed his sunglasses from the island. Steve made sure he had what he needed and both slipped on their shoes. It was getting dark outside as they stepped out and Steve realized it was already after 7 pm. But he didn't say anything as Tony led the way down to the street.

Once there the brunet slung an arm over his shoulders and they started walking in silence. Steve was tempted to push Tony's arm off, but if he were honest it felt nice. A barrier against the quickly cooling night air as well as a comfort. And the few people who eyed them up backed off in a hurry at Tony's sharp glare. They were nearing the coffee shop when Steve realized he felt eyes on him. The Winter Soldier was watching them. Steve almost glanced around to try and see him, but fought the urge and then they were inside.

It was much warmer in the coffee shop than outside, and basically empty. Manning the coffee bar was Clint himself, who brightened at their entrance. "Steve, Tony! It's been ages. Come sit. How have you been?" He encouraged.

Steve couldn't help smiling a little at the warm greeting and let Tony led him over to the bar, where they claimed seats. "I've been fine. Busy. Pepper got a new R&D contract so I've been trying to finish that. How's business?" Tony answered.

"Business is good, it's good." Clint said and his brilliant smile said he was telling the truth. "Your usuals?" He asked.

"Extra shot in mine. Have a feeling I'll be up late." Tony requested. Clint nodded and went to work making Tony's drink.

"What about you, Steve?" He asked without turning around.

Steve hesitated, unsure, and Tony spoke up for him. "Got anything for a bleeding heart?" He asked lightly.

Clint paused in his actions briefly before he went back to work. "Well, I've got something that might help. Test item, not on the menu. Should be good." There was a brief pause before Clint asked, "What happened?" Tony glanced at Steve, apparently waiting on him to speak. Steve took a few moments to think about what he wanted to say. What he even could say.

Before he came up with a good answer Clint set Tony's drink down and went to work making his. "Clint, have you ever… have you ever met someone and just… It feels like you've known them for life times already?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about." Clint said and he sounded unusually sweet. That was when Steve remembered he was married.

"I met someone like that. About a week and a half ago. We've already been on a few dates and he makes me so happy. I've never felt like this about anyone. And then earlier today… Earlier today I found out something about him." Steve offered carefully.

"Something big, right? Like he's already married? Or straight?" Clint suggested as he set down another drink in front of Steve. It wasn't a drink he'd seen before. If Steve had to guess it was some kind of tea with cherry or strawberry syrup mixed in. Clint settled in on the other side of the bar, ready to listen.

Steve took a breath and glanced around the dining room. It was empty enough he was willing to speak quietly. "He's… He's HYDRA." Steve admitted very quietly.

Clint's eyes widened and for a long moment he only starred. He shook his head and seemed to snap out of it. "Yeah, that counts as something big, I suppose. I mean, how involved? Cause if he's only a grunt that's not so bad."

Steve shared a look with Tony, who nodded. Steve sighed. "He's not a grunt. He's… he's up there." Steve informed him.

Clint opened and closed his mouth a few times before he took a breath and nodded. "Well. Um… I don't know what to tell you to be honest. I guess what it comes down to is, do you really love him?"

"And are you safe from him?" Tony added in a muttered undertone. Steve gave him a sharp look, which Tony totally ignored, just like Steve ignored the flash of concern on Clint's face.

"Just, listen, Steve." Clint set a hand on his and Steve looked at him. "Don't make any rash decisions right now, alright? Give yourself a few days until the initial shock wears off. And then, if you're still sure you want to give it a try, if you're sure you can trust him and that you really care for him, then..." Clint didn't finished his sentence but he didn't need to. Steve offered him a smile which Clint returned. "And if you decide not, well, you've got Tony and you're always welcome here." Clint added.

"Thanks, Clint." Steve said softly and the man nodded.

"Now, give that a try. It's something new and if you like it then I might add it to the menu." Clint insisted and Steve laughed before taking a sip of the drink. It was good.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Apologies for the short chapter but it's an important one!**

* * *

Steve did as Clint suggested. He spent all day Thursday and most of Friday thinking about it (and very nearly got into trouble with Rumlow he was so distracted). He finally decided he couldn't get any further without talking to Bucky. And they did need to talk, but Steve... wanted to give them a try. He felt lighter than he had in ages as he settled onto a park bench with his sketchbook. He could feel the Winter Soldier watching him, as he basically always did, and wondered how long it would take Bucky to realize he was waiting for him.

He couldn't imagine it would take that long. Bucky was smart and the Soldier was observant so he had to know Steve was living with Tony. This was the closest to a private meeting place as they could get for the moment. Steve just let out a breath and started sketching as he prepared to wait. He couldn't explain how he could tell, but he almost felt when the Winter Soldier's gaze shift into something softer. Bucky taking control or however that connection worked, Steve could only assume.

It was a strange conundrum, how they were the same person and they weren't. Looking at his picture Steve realized it was a familiar head and shoulders except half was Bucky, complete with that playful little smirk and his hair tied up, and half (the side with the metal arm) was the Soldier. Stoic and expressionless, even with the mask, and hair falling around his face like a veil. Steve closed the book because that puzzle could wait. Right now he wanted to talk to Bucky because he couldn't be that far away anymore.

At some point the feeling of Bucky's eyes had disappeared and after about an hour with it gone Steve was getting worried. He stood up, tucked his sketchbook away in his bag, and started searching the park. It got harder to see as the sun got low in the sky and still Steve couldn't find Bucky. He bit his lip and pulled out his phone.

_Hey, Buck, you okay?_ He finally sent.

His patience only held out for about ten minutes, then he was calling. It went to voicemail. "Hey, it's me. Um, I know we never really decided on a time or place, but we said Friday and… well, it's Friday and I know the Soldier was following me so you know where I am and I was hoping I could see and talk to you. Just, I'm getting worried so at least let me know if you're okay, please? Thanks."

Steve had just hung up when he got a text, and for a moment his heart soared until he realized it was from Tony. _Hey, how's it going? Do I need 2 brng a cleaver or rescue squad?_

Steve couldn't help smiling a little despite the sinking feeling in his chest. _It's not? He was following me, and I'm pretty sure he was going to come talk to me. Then he just disappeared and I don't feel him watching anymore. I'm worried, honestly._

_U tried txting or calling him?_ Steve took a seat on the nearby bench. The sun had gone down completely, leaving the park in darkness aside from the periodic street lamps along the jogging paths. It creeped him out more than usual, without the Soldier watching him.

_Of course. No response._ Steve answered.

_Well, it's alredy drk so jst come home & we'll figur it out._ Tony ordered. Steve sighed and then stood. There wasn't anyone else in sight and Steve wasn't sure if that was comforting or concerning. But he did his best to ignore it as he walked.

It was strange, because once the sun went down he was almost always targeted by some gang or another, but he made it to the bus stop without incident. And onto the bus without incident. And even made it to Tony's apartment without incident. Steve had never felt more jumpy in his life. Even the elevator ding scared him.

"Welcome home, Mr. Rogers." JARVIS greeted as soon as he stepped into the elevator.

"Thanks, J." He replied, and finally he could let out the breath he'd been holding. "It seemed quiet on the street tonight. Is something going on?" He asked.

"Allow me a few moments to look." JARVIS said and he nodded. The elevator opened and Steve stepped out. Tony was sitting on the couch, eating something while using his shoulder to hold his phone to his ear. He looked back and gave Steve a quick wave before returning his attention to his conversation.

Steve just moved over to the to-go boxes on the counter and quickly filled a plate of his own. He sat down next to Tony and checked his phone. Still no messages from Bucky and he hadn't felt the Soldier's gaze the whole way back. Something was definitely wrong. He had just put his phone on the coffee table when Tony ended his call and offered Steve a smile. "Sorry, Obadiah is… Pepper is upset with him, let's just put it that way." Tony offered and Steve flashed a weak smile back. "Still no word?"

"No. And I didn't feel him the whole way back. I'm really worried, Tony. Something must have happened to him." Steve said.

"Well, not necessarily..." Tony began and Steve gave him a look. He didn't want false promises or silver lining right now. "But the chances are pretty high." He finished weakly.

Even though that was what he wanted to hear, it hurt. Steve sighed heavily as he put his face in his hands. They sat in silence for a while before Steve whispered "What do I do, Tony?"

Tony touched his shoulder and Steve looked up. "First, relax. Your boyfriend is the Winter Soldier. If he's even half as good as the rumors make him sound, I don't think you need to worry about him getting hurt. And second…" Tony paused, taking a deep breath before he met Steve's eyes and continued. "If you're really that worried I might be able to pull some strings."

"You could find him? How?" Steve asked, a touch more excited by the prospect than he meant to sound while also feeling inexplicably nervous. Especially when Tony faltered, shifting uncomfortably and refusing to meet his eyes for several breaths.

"SHIELD." He finally announced, still not meeting his eyes, and Steve could only blink.

"SHIELD? The SHIELD?" Steve questioned and Tony nodded. "I… but I thought you weren't associated with them."

"Not anymore." Tony corrected. He finally met Steve's eyes, let out a breath, and kept talking. "But my father was practically one of its founding members. And when I was younger, after he passed, I briefly did some commission work for them. I haven't done anything for them in years, but I know how to get in contact with them and if anyone will be able to find out what happened to your boyfriend, they will."

Steve struggled to say anything for a while. It was like his brain simply wouldn't acknowledge that Tony, his oldest and basically only friend, had kept a secret like this from him. He understood why and he wasn't upset (he didn't think he was, anyway) but he just couldn't reconcile the facts. "Tony, I don't… It could get you into a lot of trouble if HYDRA were to find out. I couldn't ask you to do that." He finally said.

"What's life without a little trouble? And besides, you aren't asking; I'm offering." Tony gave him a smile that lacked his usual bravado, but was infinitely warmer. "He means a lot to you, I think anyone can see that. And you deserve to be happy, whether that's with a boring ordinary office worker or the most notorious HYDRA assassin on the planet."

Steve couldn't help chuckling at that and a smile formed on his face. "If you're sure. Thank you, Tony. I don't know how I can ever repay you." He said softly and the billionaire shrugged.

"Just make me your best man at the wedding and we'll call it even." Tony set aside his food and handed Steve his phone. "Now come on." Tony offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet easily.

"Are we going somewhere?" Steve asked and Tony nodded.

"Yep. We're going to see my… contact? I think that's the word." Tony glanced at him with a funny expression on his face, frozen from what he'd just said, and added "I'm not good with spy stuff."

Steve couldn't help laughing and silently he thanked whoever it was that had brought him and Tony together in college. He may not love Tony the way he did Bucky, but he simply could not imagine his life without the billionaire there to spice things up every once in awhile in the way only he could.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve was confused. Of all the places he expected Tony to take him Clint's coffee shop was not on that list and yet, here they were. Tony didn't even hesitate as he entered and Steve followed, feeling a bit like a lost puppy and sure he looked the part. It was busier than last time and Tony bypassed the line to wait at an unoccupied corner near the bar. Steve settled next to him and tugged on Tony's sleeve.

"Why are we here?" He asked softly and Tony just smiled.

"You'll see in a minute." He promised. It wasn't long before Clint came over to them.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, looking between them with a little bit on concern showing in his expression. Tony leaned in close and so did Clint.

"I need to see Fury." Tony practically whispered and Clint's eyes widened almost comically, only for the briefest moment. Steve almost missed it, it happened so quickly. Clint leaned back slightly and studied Tony's face, his expression serious and contemplative. He glanced briefly at Steve before looking back at the billionaire.

"How seriously?" Clint asked softly.

Tony leaned in closer and whispered something Steve couldn't catch. Clint did (especially with his hearing aids in) and whatever Tony told him Clint's gaze fell immediately onto Steve. The blond shifted a little, worried and confused, but then Clint nodded. "Wait in my office." Clint told them.

"You're the best." Tony replied brightly in a mood shift so abrupt Steve felt whip-lashed. Tony grabbed his arm and dragged him across the room before he could recover. They entered an employees only door and inside was an ordinary looking hallway with a few more doors. One led to a kitchen, another to a bathroom. At the end of the hall was an unmarked door and that was the one Tony opened.

He pushed Steve in first then closed the door after entering himself. It was an ordinary office, as far as Steve could tell. Organized, simple. It was a bit lacking in personal items, but overall it seemed totally unremarkable. "Tony…" Steve started and Tony held up a hand.

"It's fine, Steve. We just need Clint to let us in, that's all." Tony promised.

"I didn't know Clint was…" Steve hesitated to say it but he didn't need to because someone else said it for him.

"SHIELD?" Steve jumped, but it was only Clint himself, leaning on the door. Steve nodded and Clint just shrugged. "They got me off a bad path when I was younger. But that's not what we're here to talk about. Steve, Tony said this has something to do with the Winter Soldier?" Clint asked as he moved across the room and got settled leaning against the desk. Steve nodded.

He glanced at Tony, who was obviously pretending to ignore them as he looked over the things on the walls. "So… you know that guy I mentioned? The one with the big secret and HYDRA connections that I really like?" Steve offered and Clint's hand slipped off the edge of the desk. He very nearly fell over before righting himself.

"No, he's not." Clint said and Steve just offered him a weak smile and shrug before he nodded. Clint opened and closed his mouth a few times before he just stood there blinking at Steve for several seconds. "Okay, quick question before anything else; is he after you?"

"No!" The word was out of his mouth almost before Clint finished speaking and Steve felt his pulse picking up. "He'd never hurt me." Steve promised softly, but his breathing didn't slow. Gentle hands came to rest on his shoulders.

"Calm down, Stevie Wonder. It's a fair question. Don't work yourself into an asthma attack." Tony insisted soothingly as he rubbed Steve's shoulders. Steve's anger melted away almost instantly but Tony didn't let go just yet. Steve was grateful; Tony was helping him to stay standing upright at the moment.

Clint seemed to have recovered from his shock too. "Alright. If he's not after you, what is going on? Why do you need our help?"

Steve swallowed before answering. "When I first found out, we agreed to meet again. On Friday. Today. To talk. Since Tony had me move in with him I didn't want to make Bucky come to his place. So I went to the park. I… The Soldier watches me, all the time, when I'm out and I could feel him watching me then too. I think Bucky realized I was waiting for him, because the Soldier's gaze disappeared, except... Well, Bucky never showed up. He hasn't answered any of my texts or calls either."

"And you're worried something happened to him." Clint finished and Steve nodded. Tony finally stopped massaging his shoulders, but remained a comforting presence at his back. Clint looked between them and sighed. "The Soldier hasn't been sent on a mission, as far as we know, or if he was it was very sudden." Clint informed them.

"Is there anything at all you can tell me?" Steve asked softly. Clint looked at him and after a moment he groaned.

"Steve, that puppy dog look should be illegal. Fine." Clint took a breath and straightened up. After a moment he met Steve's eyes. "All I know right now is that lately the HYDRA higher ups have been displeased with his actions, starting about a week ago."

"Just after he met me." Steve whispered and Clint nodded.

"Most likely. Reports said they thought he was becoming obsessive with something and was no longer completing his duties. And there were rumors, nothing concrete mind you, but rumors that they were considering… re-training him, essentially." Clint said.

Steve let Tony guide him to a seat and for a few minutes he could only breathe. "And that… what does that mean exactly?" He finally asked. Clint hesitated and Steve narrowed his eyes into a glare. "I'm not made of glass, Clint." He growled.

Clint sighed. "I know, trust me. And it's not my intention to treat you that way. But there are some things you're better off not knowing." He warned. Steve didn't even falter.

"I need to know." He demanded firmly. Clint glanced at Tony, who nodded stiffly, and then he sighed again. Heavier than the others.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." Clint offered. Neither Steve nor Tony backed down in the slightest. "HYDRA training, if you can call it that, is brutal. Trainees are tortured, in a number of ways. They're broken down, piece by piece, until there's nothing left and then put back together in the shape HYDRA wants. It can take months or even years, and that's for volunteers who want to be there. And, it's possible, unlikely but possible, they might try just wiping him instead."

"Wipe him?" Steve whispered and Clint nodded.

"We don't know much about it, but we do know that it's happened to several of our captured agents. Somehow, HYDRA is able to wipe away all of a subject's memories, leaving behind a blank slate and body to do whatever they want with." Clint explained and Steve was pretty sure the noise he made was some kind of whimpering sob. "The subject retains all their skills; infiltration, stealth, weapons proficiency, their training and certain protocols, all of that, but none of the memories. If they wipe him…" Clint paused and Steve looked up, silently pleading with him to finish the sentence. "He won't remember even you, Steve."

Steve couldn't keep looking into Clint's eyes anymore and buried his face in his arms as he tried hard not to cry. Tony squeezed his shoulder before he spoke. "Any way to bring them back?" Tony asked.

"Not that we've found. I'm sorry, Steve. I'll have some of our agents look into it if they can, so we'll know for sure, but…" Clint trailed off and Steve still couldn't look up. If he had thought his heart hurt before it was nothing compared to now. And if Bucky really did lose his memory… Steve wasn't sure he'd survive the heartache.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve's alarm woke him up immediately when it went off. And as he shut it off he couldn't help groaning. He didn't feel like he'd slept at all and whatever sleep he had gotten had been riddled with visions of being on the wrong end of the Soldier's gun. He felt like a zombie as he got ready. JARVIS even had to remind him to take his medication.

His trip to the flower shop was done in a daze and in what felt like seconds he found himself standing outside the front door. Slowly he studied to storefront and it hit him like a blow to the chest. This was where he and Bucky had met. Steve quickly swallowed the knot in his throat and hurried inside.

Dr. Erskine was just finishing helping a customer and smiled widely when he saw Steve. "Steven, my boy, there you are. How are you feeling?"

Steve offered him a weak smile back. "I'm alright." It was not half as loud as he intended to sound, but Dr. Erskine certainly heard him. The furrowed brow gave it away. Steve didn't care to elaborate at that moment and just grabbed his apron, tying it on. He settled into filling orders without a word and it was strangely soothing. Working with flowers, arranging them. It was methodical and familiar.

Slowly he felt the tension in his back ease, not all the way but enough he felt like he could breathe properly again. Dr. Erskine had to help several other customers before they finally got a gap long enough he could talk to Steve. "Alright, young man, what happened?" He asked firmly.

Steve faltered and nearly dropped the flowers in his hand. Instead he quickly tied them into the bouquet and gave it to Dr. Erskine. "A lot." He finally said. The flowers were put in the case for orders awaiting pickup and then Dr. Erskine turned back around to face him.

Dr. Erskine set a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You can talk to me, you know." He encouraged and Steve nodded.

"I know. I just… it's all so complicated." He admitted and Dr. Erskine gave him a look.

"When is it not when it comes to love? So come on, give me the simplified vague version because I can see it's eating at you not to talk about it." He insisted.

Steve met his eyes and saw nothing but compassion. "I met someone. We… We hit it off real quick, probably faster than is normal." He offered.

"There's no timeline for falling in love, Steven." Dr. Erskine commented and Steve offered him a small smile.

"That's true." He agreed, and he meant it. Thinking about loving Bucky, well, it didn't sound as absurd as it probably should have. Steve bit his lip briefly to get his thoughts back on track, and then continued. "I… I found out he was hiding a pretty big secret. Which, I realized I didn't actually care that much about, but before I could tell him he disappeared and there's a good chance he's been hurt and…" Steve caught himself before he could ramble any further.

Dr. Erskine's hand had not left his shoulder and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Before I say anything, that big secret of his. It's not the kind that will eventually break your heart, is it?"

"Depends." Steve admitted, hoping his tone was playful as he intended it to be. Dr. Erskine gave him a look.

"He's not 'just experimenting'?" Dr. Erskine offered and it was obviously the start of a list. Steve shook his head. "Already married?" This time Steve was smiling a little as he shook his head. "Not looking for anything serious?" Steve was smiling genuinely as he shook his head. "Or in any way wanting it to just be a secret for the two of you?"

"No." Steve finally said and Dr. Erskine smiled back at him.

"Good. Then we can get to other potential causes for heartache later. You said he disappeared?" Dr. Erskine asked and Steve nodded. "I hate to say it, but it must be said. Are you sure he didn't, oh what's the term you youngsters use… ghost you?"

"No, no. He didn't. I'm sure of that." Steve promised.

Dr. Erskine nodded and finally let go of his shoulder. "Alright. Then he sounds decent enough in my book to warrant your concern. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

Steve almost said _"Do you happen to know how to infiltrate a HYDRA stronghold?"_ Almost. But instead he just sighed. "I doubt it but thank you, Dr. Erskine, for listening." He said.

"Steven, you are the closest thing to a son I've ever had. If you ever need anything, you just let me know." He insisted and Steve smiled at him.

"Thanks." Steve mumbled softly. They went back to work, but Steve did feel lighter. He was no less worried, but at least he didn't feel seconds away from panicking about it. The day passed by slowly, each hour taking its sweet time to come, but finally Steve was off. To his surprise Tony was waiting for him in a car in the parking lot.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" He asked as he took a seat in the passenger side.

"Well, one, I didn't want you walking to the apartment from here. It's too far and that's a recipe for disaster with how much trouble you attract. And with your bodyguard AWOL someone needs to protect you. And two, I heard from Clint." Tony offered as he pulled out of the parking lot. Steve swallowed hard and after letting out a breath he nodded.

"Okay. What did Clint say?" He asked softly.

Tony glanced at him briefly before speaking. "It's been confirmed. HYDRA recalled the Winter Soldier to retrain him."

Steve curled up into a ball and let out a slow breath. He refused to panic or cry or scream. He refused. It wouldn't help Bucky at all if he did. "Is there anything anyone can do?" He asked softly, a hint desperately.

"Doesn't sound like it, but they're still looking into it." Tony promised. Tony glanced at him again. "I'm really sorry, Steve. You finally find a guy that makes you happy and then this happens. It's the most unfair thing."

Steve offered him a small smile. "It's okay. Thanks anyway, Tony. And besides, it's not over yet. Who knows? If he does lose his memories and they let him back on the streets maybe he'll fall for me all over again." Steve said, going for something warmer than he really felt. But his efforts got a smile from Tony too.

"Hey, that's not impossible. And this time you'll have an advantage because you already know all the things to do to make him swoon." Tony replied and Steve actually smiled, though it was no doubt sad. "Also, I've been meaning to ask. How's that project at work going? The mysterious one Rumlow nearly fired you over?"

"It's good. Actually finished up my part of it last week so unless they ask for further changes Peggy just has to color them. And Monday I'll be working with Thor for the first time." Steve added and Tony smiled.

"That's great, Steve. Really. Oh yeah, I still owe you a celebration dinner." Tony assured and Steve nodded with a smile as he tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. Even now, talking to Tony like this, something just felt wrong about the conversation. Stilted in a way it hadn't been before. Steve had never appreciate how good of a conversationalist Bucky was before, but he was aching for the easiness between them now.

He looked back out the window, worry rising up in his chest again and he was grateful when Tony decided not to bug him further. The cityscape passed his window monotonously and Steve tried his hardest to bury the rising feeling that something was wrong. He never expected to miss it, but Steve was beginning to hate when he couldn't feel the Soldier watching him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the double chapter post for Chap 16! Here's chap 17 as an apology and you guys should GO BACK AND RE-READ CHAPTER 15. It's been corrected to the right document and should be the right chapter (IT'S FAIRLY IMPORTANT AND MIGHT EXPLAIN SOME STUFF).**

* * *

Monday passed surprisingly quickly. Steve was shocked at how well he and Thor got along despite their very different personalities, but it worked. Steve almost felt guilty for being so excited about the upcoming project when Bucky could be hurting, but he really was. It was a very different project than anything he'd ever worked on before, but it was a nice challenge too.

Thor had done most of the talking and Steve had quickly come to understand why he was so popular; Thor had a certain charisma to him. And Steve loved his seemingly endless optimism. Made the time seem so much shorter and it was difficult to feel depressed about Bucky while around him (though every time he remembered Bucky, Steve felt guilty). When Steve finally glanced at the clock it was already after six. "Oh, geez, Thor I'm sorry. I lost track of time and it's past closing. And I'm sure you're tired so we should wrap up for today." Steve requested politely.

Thor jumped slightly from where he'd been mid-pace and faced Steve. "My apologies, Steven. I did not mean to keep you late." Thor said and Steve waved him off as he began cleaning up their papers from the meeting room table.

"It's fine. I'm really enjoying working with you." Steve promised and Thor smiled at him.

"And I with you." Thor offered his hand. "Tomorrow?" He asked and Steve nodded.

"Tomorrow." He agreed as they shook hands. Thor left and Steve let out a breath before he packed up. They'd made some good progress, even if it was all preliminary stuff. But it was important to know what they were going for before moving on.

The office was already emptied of people and Steve had just returned the papers to his desk and put them away when he heard Rumlow shout "Rogers! Get over here!"

"Oh boy." He said softly. He double checked to make sure everything was in it's proper place before he hurried over to Rumlow's office. There was no telling what this was about, but Steve knew one thing for sure; he was in trouble.

Rumlow's office was minimally lit, with the blinds drawn on the windows, and filled with expensive dark furniture. Steve often wondered how the man got any work done since it must be hard to read anything, but now was not the time to ask. "Shut the door and have a seat." He was instructed. Rumlow was seated at his desk, watching Steve closely in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

But Steve did as he was told. He closed the door and took a seat facing Rumlow. After watching him for several minutes Steve finally swallowed and said "May I ask what this is about, sir?"

Rumlow stood up and walked around the desk. "You know, Rogers, I really wonder sometimes what made you so special." He began and Steve frowned. He didn't have the slightest clue what Rumlow was talking about.

"Do you mean about Mr. Odinson's contract?" He asked when Rumlow didn't speak.

"I don't care in the slightest about that." Rumlow suddenly moved behind him and Steve felt a chill run down his spine as he sat up a little straighter. "No, I'm talking about your boyfriend." Rumlow's hands came to rest on his shoulders and Steve tensed. "How does a nobody like you catch the eye of the Winter Soldier?" Rumlow asked softly in his ear.

Steve jerked, tried to stand, but Rumlow's grip on his shoulders was firm and he was barely able to lift himself off the chair before he was forced back into it. "That's right. I know who your boyfriend it. And the higher ups have not been happy about his extracurriculars. Spending all day body guarding you is just… unacceptable. Do you know what they did to him?"

Steve managed to suppress a pained noise but his hands were shaking slightly and he felt close to an asthma attack. "Please don't hurt him." Steve couldn't help pleading, and Rumlow laughed. Actually laughed and his grip on Steve's shoulders tightened.

"That's… almost precious." Rumlow's disdain was obvious. "Skinny little Steve Rogers is pleading for mercy for a _weapon_. You know what's funny? When they brought him in he wasn't angry. He didn't fight. Even when he saw the chair, he was just consigned to it. Was going to willing let them put his brain in a blender without so much as an objection because that's how we trained him. And then I mentioned maybe we should try it on you."

Steve jerked again, with no more success in breaking free than he'd had the first time. And this time his gasp was distinctly closer to a sob. But Rumlow continued before he could say anything. "He flipped out. Nearly killed one of the techs before they got him strapped down. And then they fried his brain. All memories of you, gone." Rumlow said.

It was definitely a suppressed sob this time. Steve was struggling to breathe, but he wasn't sure if it was an asthma attack or the pain in his chest. He could definitely feel the tears building up in his eyes. Bucky had been forced to forget him and it hurt. "Why are you telling me this?" Steve finally whimpered.

"Firstly, because I thought it might be fun to see how you reacted. And secondly…" Rumlow leaned in close and Steve felt something prick his neck. It stayed there for a moment before Rumlow pulled out the needle and Steve could almost feel whatever he'd been injected with spreading through his veins. "Because they want to make sure he's re-calibrated. So guess what? You get to be his newest first kill." Rumlow whispered as the world grew rapidly hazy around him.

Steve tried to stand, but his arms wouldn't hold him and he couldn't even get more than a few inches up from the chair. Rumlow's hands remained on his shoulders, massaging them in a way that was far more threatening than relaxing, and Steve didn't think he'd ever felt more helpless. Black was creeping into his vision, he slumped into the chair, and then he felt nothing at all.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for the short chapter! Next one will be longer, I promise!**


	18. Chapter 18

Steve woke up slowly, but he knew something was wrong. He was uncomfortable, cold, and had no idea what he would see when he finally forced his eyes open. Which took him a few minutes, but he did it. He was in a tiny cell, on a temporary cot that had clearly been placed there hastily. Probably not just for him though, which made him wonder how many others had been kidnapped like he had.

His arms were shaking a little bit as he pushed himself upright, no doubt the sedative lingering in his system. The rest of the cell was just empty. Three of the walls were smooth cement while the last had a barred metal door. There were no windows anywhere so his only outside viewpoint was through the bars. Slowly, making sure his legs were steady as he got up, he moved to the door and looked down the hallway.

There was no one visible in either direction, though Steve could see other doors and a few cells like his lining the opposite wall. He shuffled back to the cot and checked his pockets. Rumlow (or maybe another HYDRA agent) had taken everything out; his phone, his wallet, even his inhaler were gone. It wasn't freezing in his cell thankfully, since they'd taken his jacket too, but it was chilly so he tucked his knees against his chest in the hope it would help keep him warmer. And then he could do nothing but wait.

He was pretty sure he wasn't waiting for long (but he had no real way to keep track of time) before he heard several footsteps approaching. Two men in black uniforms stopped in front of his cell. They opened it and Steve tensed, but didn't fight as one grabbed his upper arm and half dragged him from the cell. The other closed the door and they marched him down the hallway.

The grip was tight enough to hurt and Steve knew the man was more than strong enough to throw him around if necessary. And two guards just felt like overkill, especially since they both had probably a hundred pounds on him, but maybe that was just standard procedure. Steve wasn't about to ask. And neither of his guards spoke to him either.

The silence was pervasive and Steve couldn't even hear an air conditioning system or water running through the walls. They met no one along their path until they reached a large metal door, outside of which were two more guards in black. One immediately went to open the door while the other was eyeing Steve up. "Doesn't look like much." He commented, which got him a look from the man holding Steve's arm.

"Maybe not, but we aren't paid to ask questions. So shut up and just do your job." He growled and the man looked ready to argue when the door opened. He quickly closed his mouth. Steve was dragged into the room and he faltered. This room was far from unoccupied. More guards in black were stationed around the outside, this time with guns slung across their chests. Rumlow was there, in the middle of the room alongside another man in a formal suit. There were several men in lab coats stationed around a strange looking chair.

And in the chair was _Bucky_. He was sitting upright (rather than leaning into the seat back), was dressed in his Winter Soldier gear, and overall he looked unharmed. But he didn't look right. His head was hanging down, his hair fell loose on either side of his face, his body was limp, and his eyes looked disturbingly blank. He barely even seemed to blink.

Steve first thought was to call out but the words died in his throat when Rumlow and the man next to him, who Steve was fairly certain was the governor Alexander Pierce, looked at him. Rumlow gave him a dark smile, one that made him shrink, but Pierce spoke first. "That's him?"

"Yes, sir. That's Rogers." Rumlow confirmed. Pierce walked up to him and Steve fought hard not to take a step back. But he did keep his head up, refused to look away from Pierce's eyes. The man grabbed his chin and looked over his face then the rest of him.

"Hm. I don't get it. Maybe you can tell us, Rogers. I hear you're smart. Why would he pick you?" Pierce asked.

"I don't know. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." Steve answered, and he took a small bit of pleasure in the frustration that briefly crossed Pierce's face. The man turned away only to whip back around and backhand him. The only reason Steve didn't fall was because his guard was still holding his arm. Steve had to take a second to right his balance before he was able to meet Pierce's eyes again.

Pierce just nodded a little then stepped back. "Soldier." He said and instantly Bucky's head snapped up. His whole body had tensed up in an instant, like a switch had been flipped internally from docile to active. It made a little more sense to Steve why Bucky and the Soldier always seemed to differentiate one another, even if Bucky wasn't there anymore, if there was that clear of a difference. Pierce speaking again drew Steve from his thoughts. "Kill him." Pierce ordered.

Steve swallowed as Bucky, or maybe more accurately the Winter Soldier, stood. It seemed almost effortless, in the same way the Soldier had been at his apartment when he'd run off Loki. At the Soldier's movement the guards around the room shifted, tightening their grips on the weapons in their hands, and even Steve's guard was leaning away, holding Steve at arms length like he was afraid to get close.

After a brief glance around the room, cataloging every person there like Steve had seen him do every time they went somewhere, the Soldier didn't take his eyes off Steve. And Steve looked him in the eyes too. They were still blank, not even a hint of recognition in his gaze. But they were still Bucky's eyes.

"Bucky." He said softly once the Soldier was close. He didn't expect an answer, or even a reaction, but the Soldier's eyes flickered with something. But before he could try again the Soldier grabbed him by the throat with his metal arm. Steve's cry was strangled and he scrambled to get any purchase with his hands to loosen the vice grip the Soldier. And then the Soldier slammed him against the metal boxes lining the walls.

It left him dizzy and even more breathless, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He knew he wouldn't get free (Bucky's human arm was stronger than him; there was no chance he could compete with the metal one), so instead he reached for Bucky's face. "Bucky." He managed to whine as his fingers brushed the Soldier's cheek. "Come on, you know me." He pleaded. He was starting to get very dizzy and didn't imagine he'd be conscious for much longer. "It's Steve. James' Steve." He whispered.

And suddenly he was let go. The Soldier had dropped him. Steve's knees didn't catch him and he crumpled to the floor gasping for air. Once his vision was no longer dark around the edges he looked up. The Soldier was frozen, metal arm held up and back like he'd been burned. His eyes were on Steve and he was panting heavily, but still, he barely blinked.

"Soldier?" Pierce's word was a warning and the Soldier shook his head, like he was trying to dismiss some thought. "What are your orders?" Pierce asked.

"Kill him." The Soldier answered immediately. And then his expression became slightly confused. He glanced at his metal arm, which he finally lowered to his side, before he looked at Steve again.

"So why haven't you?" Pierce snapped.

"I don't… know." was the answer and to Steve, it sounded more reminiscent of Bucky than it did the Soldier.

"Bucky, it's me. It's Steve. Your Steve." He offered. "You promised to look after me, do you remember that?" He stood up slowly and the Soldier still didn't move. Steve stepped close to him and set a hand on his chest gently. "Come on, Buck. You know me." He whispered.

The Soldier almost flinched, shaking his head as he took a half step back. "You're a mission." He growled and Steve nodded.

"Yeah. But it's not the one he gave you. James gave you a mission. Do you remember?" Steve asked gently. He could feel the tension building in the rest of the room, but kept his focus on the Soldier. "He asked you to look after me." Steve reminded.

"No." The Soldier said softly, which surprised Steve. "He didn't. I…" He groaned and pressed a hand to his head. Steve quickly stepped closer and grabbed Bucky's vest, tugging him down a little before he kissed him. Only briefly, and then pulled back. The Soldier's expression looked distinctly confused this time, but the numbness was practically gone. He studied Steve's face for what felt like a long time before he whispered "Steve?"

Steve felt a rush of hope and opened his mouth to reply when someone grabbed him and dragged him away. The Soldier whirled towards them with a snarl, but paused. Steve could see several guns aimed in Bucky's direction and heard someone sigh. Pierce, who followed it up by ordering "Wipe him again."

Several guards slowly approached Bucky, who looked a bit like a feral dog ready to snap at anyone who dared put a hand to close. But he didn't. He didn't fight as they grabbed him and basically dragged him back across the room to the chair. As the men in coats strapped him in, Pierce turned towards Steve. "Maybe seeing this will show you why you shouldn't help him recover his memories. Because he can't fight us."

Steve jerked away from the guard who had grabbed him, but of course he couldn't pull free. One of the lab coats stuck something in Bucky's mouth and then the machine came to life. As two pieces lowered onto Bucky's face Steve saw, very briefly, fear pass through the Soldier's expression. And then his whole body went taught as he gave a muffled scream through the mouth guard as his whole body went taught. Steve had never heard a worse sound in his life.

"No! Stop it!" Steve immediately tried to yank free from his guard and he was willing to fight dirty. "Let him go!" Another guard went to grab him and Steve bit him. But yet another guard grabbed him before he could pull free. "Stop it!" He screamed and then someone hit him in the gut. It took his breath away and then a blow to his back, with what Steve was pretty sure was a gun, knocked him to the ground.

His eyes were watering, but he tried to get up anyway. Only he suddenly couldn't breathe and found himself gasping for air that just wasn't coming. He could barely hold his chest and head off the ground as he fought for every inhale. It had been ages since he'd had an asthma attack like this, he realized dimly in the back of his head. And of course it had to happen now, when he was a prisoner, had no inhaler, and was feet away from Bucky who was being tortured.

His vision narrowed to the floor below him and distantly, Steve heard something that sounded a lot like metal snapping, followed quickly by a sickening crunch, and then there was an inhaler in front of him along with a gentle hand on his back stabilizing him. He wasn't about to ask how or why and just drew in a breath as best he could, and thankfully the person holding the inhaler pressed it as he did. It happened twice more before Steve finally felt like he was no longer suffocating and turned to see who had helped him.

And there, kneeling next to him, was the Soldier. There were marks on his face that hadn't been there before. Steve vaguely thought he must had ripped free from the chair, but the dullness was gone from his eyes. The Soldier touched his chin and Steve offered a weak smile, still panting too heavily to offer any words. Suddenly the Soldier pulled him into his chest and there was a gunshot followed almost instantly by a clang just behind Steve's head.

Steve couldn't turn around to look, because the Soldier was cradling his head and torso tightly to his chest with his human arm, but Steve was pretty sure that someone had just shot at him. And the Soldier had stopped it with his metal arm. He gripped the Soldier's vest a little tighter.

"Don't shoot!" Pierce snapped. The room settled then into a tense stillness. The Soldier didn't loosen his grip and his body was still tensed, ready to move in an instant. Steve still couldn't see, but pressed his head to Bucky's chest and closed his eyes as he focused on catching his breath. "Soldier. What is your mission?" Pierce asked and he sounded very irritated.

"Protect Steve Rogers." The Soldier answered.

Steve actually _felt_ Pierce's twitch. "And who gave you that mission?" Pierce asked through ground teeth.

"I did." That answer apparently surprised more than just Steve because when Steve pulled back slightly to look, Pierce was standing there with an open mouth. Actually pretty much everyone in the room seemed surprised. "And James did." The Soldier added.

Pierce was apparently having trouble reconciling that because he still didn't speak. The Soldier shifted his grip on Steve and whispered "hold on to me." Steve quickly wrapped his arms around the Soldier's neck and held on as he stood. The Soldier's human arm stayed wrapped around him, holding him in place. And the metal arm drew a gun from somewhere, holding it up as a barrier between Steve's back and everyone else.

"Disarm." Pierce ordered, but it wasn't quite as firm as before. Now there was a hint of genuine fear in Pierce's voice. The Soldier didn't answer; his eyes were flicking rapidly over everyone in the room, cataloging them as he no doubt built up an escape plan. "Disarm." Pierce repeated and the Soldier pointed his gun at Pierce.

Steve could tell he had every intention of pulling the trigger and Steve gently placed his hand on the Soldier's metal arm. "Buck, it's okay. You don't want his blood on your hands." Steve assured softly.

"Non-negotiable. Your safety comes first." The Soldier answered without even looking at him.

"Okay, but there are ways we can get out of here without a massacre." Steve encouraged gently. Even so, he had a sinking feeling that no matter how much he didn't want this to be a massacre, that was exactly how this was going to end. "What do you say, Mr. Pierce? You let us go and this doesn't turn into a bloodbath." Steve called behind him.

"You really believe that he can protect you and fight off eight armed, highly trained men at the same time?" Rumlow was obviously mocking them.

Steve twisted around to look him in the eyes and said, with total sincerity, "Don't you?"

Rumlow paled considerably and fumbled slightly as he hurried to draw his own gun. The Soldier tightened his grip on Steve and when Steve glanced at him there was pride flickering in his expression that was far more reminiscent of Bucky than anything Steve had seen so far. The tension continued to build as the other guards in the room tensed up, preparing for a fight. The Soldier did too. And then the world exploded around them.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve barely registered that the room was crumbling around them before the Soldier had dropped down, kneeling over him protectively. Steve could do little else besides cling to him as the debris fell and eventually slowly and settled. The dust in the air made him cough, but as the Soldier rubbed his back it didn't progress to a full blown asthma attack. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Steve asked, and he was worried because he knew Bucky had been hit. There was no way he hadn't been, and even now there was a large cement slab just beside them being held up by Bucky's metal arm.

"Nothing serious." He promised and Steve let out a small breath before he set his head against Bucky's chest. He started coughing because of the dust in the air and the Soldier tightened his grip. "Hold on to me." He insisted again. Steve nodded and wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, holding on as best he could.

The Soldier shifted and slowly pushed the larger slab aside. It brought down a cascade of smaller debris and more dust on their heads, but beyond that Steve could see light. Once he was sure it wouldn't bring more large debris down the Soldier shoved aside the slab and stood. The entire roof had caved in, or rather the floor of the building above them had because Steve could see another roof further up. He was pretty sure the room was a large warehouse of some kind, because the ceiling stretched further than their little room.

The Soldier didn't hesitate. He just started climbing the debris to get to the upper floor. Steve wanted to help, or even walk for himself, but he was still shaky so he just focused on holding on and staying out of the Soldier's way. They got to a peak in the debris, but the floor above was still several feet higher than Steve could jump.

The Soldier apparently didn't have the same problem and Steve actually yipped quietly as he launched them up, grabbing onto a piece of rebar with his metal arm fairly easily. He paused for a moment and Steve was about to suggest that he could climb up first, so the Soldier didn't have to attempt getting over the ledge with both of them, when someone grabbed him.

Steve yelped again as he was lifted up and was ready to struggle as soon as his feet were over solid ground. He ending up basically sitting on the floor and then whoever had pulled him up suddenly hugged him from behind. "Steve! Thank god, you're okay. Thank god." It was Tony, and it took Steve's brain a moment to truly accept it. He twisted free of his friend's arms and turned around to look, and there he was. It really was Tony, dressed in his usual tee-shirt and jeans. Even more surprising was the interesting collection of people behind him.

There were a lot of unfamiliar faces, including a colored man in an eye-patch, a man in a black business suit by his side, and a redhead in a black jumpsuit, but there were a few Steve knew which included Clint, dressed in black combat attire and holding a bow, and… "Thor?" Steve questioned and the blond smiled at him.

"Hello, Steven. I'm glad we made it in time." Thor answered and Steve just blinked before looking back at Tony. He opened his mouth to ask something, anything, because he had a lot of questions, when something landed behind him and he was scooped up. Before he even had time to panic he realized who it was and Steve relaxed into the Soldier's protective hold.

He had drawn his gun again and looked more than ready to use it. "Shh, hey, it's okay, Buck. They're friends. You remember Tony, right?" Steve assured gently. The Soldier looked unsure and his eyes were moving rapidly between the individuals behind Steve, as if he were trying to determine who was the most dangerous. "Well, that's okay. Hey, you trust me, right?" He asked and the Soldier nodded. "Then trust me when I say they're allies."

That seemed to connect better and slowly the Soldier lowered his gun, though he didn't put it away. Tony let out a breath and muttered "Jesus, and I thought he was jumpy before." Clint stepped forward slowly and helped Tony up before dusting him off.

"Alright. Are either of you hurt?" Clint asked them.

"I'm fine, but Bucky isn't." Steve said before the Soldier could. "They wiped him. But he's gotten some memories back? It's hard to explain, but he needs to be looked at. And then he protected me when the roof caved in and took the brunt of it." Steve added.

"Steve likely suffered some injuries from me and had a serious asthma attack. He needs to be checked by medical as quickly as possible." The Soldier said and there was a hint of pettiness to it that was definitely from Bucky. Steve couldn't even be mad.

Clint looked amused. "Alright. Come on. They'll deal with this mess and you two are _both_ coming with me for medical attention." He declared. The Soldier glanced at Steve, who nodded, before he started walking.

The sudden gunshot startled them all. Clint had put an arrow through the shooter's shoulder before Steve had even understood where the shot had come from (the same hole he and Bucky had just escaped). But he did understand the Soldier's stumble and hiss of pain as he doubled over. Steve wiggled free immediately and gripped Bucky's shoulders, looking over his body as he helped his boyfriend to stay upright. "Hey, Bucky, where are you hit? Tell me, please?" Steve pleaded as he failed to see the wound.

The Soldier took in a breath then slowly straightened up. He grimaced and pressed his metal hand low on his left side, near his hip. Steve was quick to take a place under his other arm to help balance him. They got a few steps before the red haired woman was there and she helped Steve guide Bucky to the ground.

She went to work pulling off Bucky's gear to get to the wound and Steve realized how close the bullet had come to his own leg. And then decided that would have been better than Bucky's side. A cold metal hand touched his head gently and Steve quickly met Bucky's eyes, who was watching him closely. His expression was barely even pained.

"I'm alright, doll." He promised. "It's just a scratch."

"Bucky." Steve practically breathed the name which drew his usual charming smirk from Bucky, even if it was tinged with a hint of pain. Steve couldn't say why but he started to cry. He shifted closer, letting Bucky's head rest on his legs and he ran his fingers through Bucky's hair almost anxiously but carefully. Bucky hummed at the touch, his eyes closed. "Bucky." Steve repeated and he opened his eyes.

"What is it?" Bucky asked, only to hiss sharply in pain.

"Sorry." The woman said quickly before she went back to her work. Steve couldn't help staring at her hands, now covered in Bucky's blood. She was offered a needle by one of the others who had joined her with a medkit and then Bucky's hand was on the back of his head again, tipping his gaze down to the brunet's face.

"You don't want to see that." Bucky assured, a little breathlessly, and Steve bit his quivering lip as he nodded stiffly. Bucky offered him a soft, reassuring smile and didn't move his hand from Steve's hair, refusing to let him see what they were doing with the wound.

Steve placed his hands gently on Bucky's face then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Bucky." He finally said softly as he combed his fingers through the brunet's hair.

"For what, doll?" Bucky asked and he sounded sleepy, almost dazed. He was fighting to keep his eyes open too and Steve wondered if maybe he'd been given something.

"For… everything. For sending you away. For getting you hurt and in trouble. For…" Before he could continue Bucky placed his fingers over Steve's mouth.

"Do you still care about me?" Bucky asked and Steve nodded instantly. Bucky smiled and nodded. "Then it's worth it." He promised softly before he closed his eyes and slowly went limp.

"Bucky? Bucky!" Steve felt his heart skip a few beats and very nearly shouted his name. He was about to shake the brunet when someone touched his arm.

"Steve, easy. It's alright. He's just asleep from the medicine." It was the woman who had been tending to Bucky's wound. "It'll take some time to heal, but he'll be just fine, I promise. Now, we need to get you two and Stark out of here before HYDRA's reinforcements arrive." She said.

Steve glanced at Bucky briefly, who was breathing steadily, and nodded. "Okay." He agreed quietly. She smiled at him.

"Okay." She agreed. She waved for someone to come over, and they were joined by Tony, Thor, and Clint. Tony helped Steve to his feet while Thor and Clint picked up Bucky, who stirred but didn't wake.

"Sheesh, his metal arm is heavy." Clint muttered but he started moving anyway and Steve was practically on their heels, only held back from trying to help by Tony. They piled into one of several large black cars stationed outside the warehouse. The woman took the wheel, while Steve took a seat next to Bucky's prone body in the very back seat, letting his boyfriend's head rest in his lap. Clint claimed the passenger seat while Tony and Thor both sat in the middle row.

And then they were moving, driving away down the streets, leaving the warehouse behind them. Steve ignored the outside as it passed by. Focusing instead on running his fingers through Bucky's hair. Finally the silence became too much. "Can I ask what happened? How you found me?" Steve questioned, which actually made Clint and Tony jump.

"Yeah, of course. Maybe Thor should explain though?" Clint suggested and Steve looked at the blond.

Thor nodded and then met Steve's eyes. "I was about to leave when I realized there was something else I needed to ask you. When I returned to the office I saw you with Mr. Rumlow, but something seemed unusual to me about your interactions. Two other men joined him in carrying you out, or I would have attempted to rescue you then. As I am aware of Rumlow's connection to HYDRA, I contacted SHIELD and we planned this rescue alongside your friend." Thor explained, with a gesture to Tony to clarify which friend he meant.

"Oh. Well, thank you, Thor. You all made it just in time." Steve admitted.

"And what happened with you two? You've got a pretty nasty bruise growing on your throat." Tony insisted and Steve sighed softly.

"After my meeting with Thor, Rumlow called me into his office and drugged me. I woke up in a cell, they took me to the room you caved in, and…" He hesitated to continue, glancing down at Bucky who was still resting peacefully and had even turned his face towards Steve's stomach a little bit. It made him smile.

"And?" Tony prompted after a long pause and Steve sighed.

"They had already wiped him. He didn't remember me. And Pierce ordered him to kill me." Steve finally said. Tony looked more than ready to object, so Steve continued quickly. "He couldn't, for some reason, and I managed to draw some of his memories back. They tried to wipe him again and I had an asthma attack, which I guess trigger his memories. I'm not sure. All I know is that he broke away from the machine, helped me with my asthma attack, and protected me from them and then from debris when the ceiling caved in."

Tony eyed the sleeping man suspiciously. "And he's safe for you to be around?" He asked and Steve nodded immediately.

"Absolutely. I trust him and you saw him, how he reacted when you grabbed me. At the very least, the Soldier will protect me and Bucky cares for me. I don't have anything to fear from him." Steve promised. The silence in the car was heavy, but Steve ignored it in favor of running his fingers through Bucky's hair. No matter how much better he looked Steve couldn't help the sinking concern that Bucky wasn't going to recover.


	20. Chapter 20 - THE END OF PART ONE

Natasha parked in Tony's private wing in the garage under Stark Tower. Everyone else got out on their own, but Steve gently shook Bucky to wake him. "Buck." He insisted gently and immediately the brunet's eyes opened. Bucky sat up like a shot, almost hitting Steve on the way and though his human hand wrapped around to press on the wound he didn't so much as hiss. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe. We're at Stark Tower." Steve insisted gently.

He relaxed slightly and quickly looked Steve over. "You okay?" He asked and Steve nodded.

"I'm good. But we're here and I can't exactly carry you." Steve teased gently and Bucky gave him a brief smirk. He shuffled a little and got out of the car with relative ease without even grimacing. Tony looked flabbergasted, as did pretty much everyone else. Steve got out and stood next to Bucky, who immediately wrapped the metal arm around his shoulders and held him close. It was strange: the metal was cold and unyielding, the limb itself frighteningly powerful. But Steve felt safe, even though he'd been attacked by it not that long ago.

"How are you standing?" Clint finally demanded and Steve couldn't help frowning. Had Bucky's injury been worse than he thought?

Bucky just smirked. "A little 'gift' from one of HYDRA's scientists while they were training me. He developed a serum, by testing it on me, that basically gave me an enhanced body. Stronger muscles, quicker healing, better senses, and a faster metabolism so I burn through any kind of medicine very quickly." He explained.

Steve hated that Bucky had been hurt, but let out a little sigh and squeezed Bucky's torso because at least having the serum meant the brunet would heal. Bucky gave him a gentle squeeze back. "You should still be resting, Buck." Steve reminded and Bucky nodded.

"Yeah, probably. It'll be a few hours before that wound is healed enough for the stitches to come out and that'll go faster if I eat and sleep." He agreed.

"A few hours?" Tony repeated and Bucky nodded. Tony opened his mouth only to close it and gesture limply towards the elevator. Steve, still holding onto Bucky, led the way and the six of them piled into the elevator. It was a slightly awkward and silent ride up. JARVIS brought them to Tony's living room and Steve moved with Bucky to one of the couches, where the brunet promptly flopped down on his back with a soft groan. Steve took a seat near his head and started running his fingers through Bucky's hair.

The others milled about, obviously trying to find something to do and not making their staring abundantly obvious. Bucky took a breath and interrupted the silence first. "I'm sorry." He offered softly, just to Steve.

"For what?" Steve asked and Bucky opened his eyes to meet Steve's.

"For putting you in danger. For getting you wrapped up in that whole mess. If I hadn't approached you..." Bucky said and Steve quickly shook his head.

"It isn't your fault." Steve promised and Bucky swallowed, but didn't argue though he looked like he wanted to.

Clint stepped towards them and for a brief moment Steve saw the Winter Soldier cross Bucky's face. A split second threat analysis that was there and gone in an instant. "Well, if you want a chance to make it up, I have a proposition." Clint said.

Bucky's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm listening."

"You know SHIELD, right?" Clint began and Bucky nodded. "Well, we could use someone with your abilities and knowledge. You know so much more about HYDRA than any spy could ever tell us and with your help we might stand a reasonable chance of getting HYDRA out of New York for good."

Bucky was quiet for a long time, studying Clint's face. "And what happens if I say no?" He asked cautiously.

Clint glanced at Steve and sighed. "Then that's your decision and I'll I ask is that you stay out of the way. Hurting you would hurt Steve and I don't want to do that, but we will if I have to." Clint said.

Bucky glanced at Steve, who watched him back, before Bucky looked back at Clint. "And if I say yes, you swear you won't let Steve get hurt in the crossfire?" Bucky demanded.

"Whether you agree to help or not, I swear we will do whatever we can to keep Steve safe." Clint promised and Steve could see how utterly sincerely he meant it. Bucky must have seen it too because he nodded.

"Okay. Then you have my help." Bucky promised. And Clint smiled, then he looked towards someone behind them.

"What about you, Tony? Want to officially join SHIELD?" Clint asked.

"Nah, but I'm willing to be a permanent consultant." Tony answered and Steve could perfectly picture the smug look on the inventor's face. Clint just rolled his eyes.

Steve looked down when he felt someone looking at him and couldn't help smiling when his eyes met Bucky's silver ones. "This is dangerous, you know." Steve warned and Bucky nodded.

"Not like I haven't done dangerous before." Bucky replied almost playfully. But Steve couldn't help being worried and Bucky sighed. He reached up with his metal hand and stroked Steve's cheek with his thumb. The touch was so unbelievably gentle and Steve leaned into it. "Believe me, doll, I'm nigh indestructible, exceptionally talented, and more stubborn than diamond."

"No false modesty here, I see." Steve commented and Bucky chuckled before becoming more serious again. It was strange, almost like the Winter Soldier and Bucky were overlapping. Steve could see them both at once.

"There is nothing in Heaven, Earth, or Hell, that could stop me from coming home to you." Bucky swore.

Steve was taken aback for a moment at the sincerity then gently kissed Bucky's metal palm. "I love you, Bucky." He whispered and Bucky's returning smile could light up the night sky.

"I love you too, doll. Now stop worrying and lay down. I think we could both use a nap." Bucky insisted. Steve laughed and laid down beside Bucky on the couch, half on the larger man's torso. Bucky's human arm wrapped around his shoulders and Steve let his head rest on Bucky's chest. Bucky's fingers gently moved through Steve's hair and he could hear Bucky's heart beating loud and strong under his ear.

"Thank you, Buck." Steve offered softly and Bucky hummed.

"Rest, Stevie. I'll always look after you." He insisted softly and Steve was out like a light, surrounded by warmth and feeling so totally loved.

* * *

It had taken time and effort to get here. Digging through the rubble of the HYDRA base had been no easy task and even the blueprints he'd found didn't help as much as he had hoped. But he found his target anyway, thankfully in a part of the building that hadn't collapsed. He typed in the code he'd managed to extract from a HYDRA agent and the case opened. Inside was just one thing, one very important thing, and he picked it up with mixed feelings of awe and fear. But he had come this far and he was not about to stop now. Tucking the red leather notebook securely into his jacket he left the way he came and he couldn't quite hold back a smile. The day was coming soon when HYDRA would no longer be the world's most powerful entity and this book was the first step in making his plan a reality.

* * *

**So this is the end of Part 1! I didn't initially plan to have a Part 2, but there was just too much to include in just the one. So, be expecting Part 2 soon-ish and it will just be a continuation of this story so follow it to see when it gets posted. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked Part 1!**


End file.
